


自白

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

他是一个随军牧师，但他怀疑眼前这个男人想要的并不是忏悔，至少不是在眼前这种环境下。敌军每天都在轰炸，这是人人都知道的事，另一件没有太多人知道的事情是，据说前线还要往后迁移二十多公里，这件事情将会在明天凌晨发生。

“你真的是，”躺在硬帆布担架上，那张脸瞥了他一眼。“一个牧师？”

“你想要我把手放在福音书上起誓吗？”

“我相信你了。”

这种事情他已经习惯了。但他不是医生，所以用这种探究的目光望着他并不公平。他把手随意地放在他总是随身携带的那本圣经的多尘的封面上。“是理查逊上尉把我找来的，他说你需要进行一次临终忏悔，他还说这件事情等我们推进到别的城市就太迟了。如果你没有什么话要对我说，那么请原谅，还有别的人需要忏悔。”

“你不喜欢我，神父？”

“你并不信教。”

“噢，关于这件事……我并没有打算在死前皈依天主，这会惹你生气？”

他保持着沉默。“再容忍我一段时间，我想我的故事能够补偿你，这毕竟不是那种乏味的往事。你经常给像我这样的人做临终忏悔吗，神父？”

“不常常。”

那张脸怪有趣地瞥了他一眼，于是他耐心地补充道：“通常这只是人们的一个借口，为了……把物品托付给我。信件，或者是黑白照片。有的时候是一件信物。他们不愿意接受我的婉拒。他们认为——我的意思是说有这么一种迷信的看法——他们珍藏的东西会由上帝保全，这样一来，它们便不会受到战火的损害。我无法让他们理解这是荒谬的。”

“在这方面你大可以放心，”那个声音打趣道。“我并没有什么东西要交给你。”

这才正是他担心的事，但他没有把这句话说出来。比起有形的物品，这个男人即将交给他的东西更让他操心。拥有形状和价值的物件，比一颗心要容易托付得多，而秘密……不管什么时候都不应该……他走神了，那个声音突然汗涔涔地问了他一句话。“真正的临终忏悔比你想象的要短，”他在恍惚中回答，答案自然而然就到了他的嘴边，而且他知道对方要问的是什么。“一个眼神也能构成一次忏悔。大部分时候，一个人想听到的只是‘我赦免你的罪’，我的拉丁文很蹩脚。我只在战前短暂地戴过神父的硬领……所以，其实我不是一个合格的牧师。”

“那么，”这份简短的悔过书并没有造成惊讶的效果。“你是为了什么？”

“理查逊上尉说这会对士气有好处，“这件事说出来很乏味。“让你们相信我是一个随军牧师。”

“你在教区的时候都喜欢干些什么，神父？”好像共同的秘密把他们之间的距离拉近了似的，眼前的谈话对象突然变得友好了，甚至带着一点让他腻烦的亲昵。

“……婚礼，洗礼和葬礼，偶尔在一天里会同时发生。“他硬起心肠说：“几次醉醺醺的布道。这就是为什么我被驱逐出了教区。杜松子酒。一次关于管风琴的事故。这是你要知道的吗？听着，我没有太多的时间，理查逊上尉还让我去看看工兵团里的几个伤员，你要找我忏悔的究竟是什么？”

“耐心。难道这不是你那种信仰的美德？我马上就要告诉你了。”

再一次，他在那种带着忧虑的目光下屈服了。事到如今，从担忧中横生出别的预感。他开始以为这个人要找他吐露的不是什么罪恶，只是不堪入目的丑行。在西班牙流感肆虐的时候，有个男人告诉他自己杀了一个人——这种事情是会发生的。眼下，一切与那次经历有着他不愿意承认的共同之处。首要的就是这种气氛。

“天啊，”喃喃自语着，他全然忘了有人在场。“接下来他就会向我坦白他杀了一个人了。”

“不，他不会的，但比那更糟。你叫什么名字？”

“安德里恩。”

“姓呢？”

他没有回答。“神父，”那个汗涔涔的声音又说，但这次带上了笑意。“如果我要告诉你和你的上帝全部的事实，包括其中为人唾弃的那些——而我可以向你保证这里面确实有为人唾弃的部分——我需要知道你的真实姓名，这关系到一个人的名誉。”

“高顿。”他不想指出那个人最后那句话里互相矛盾的事实。

“高顿神父，”挣扎着坐起身子的努力失败了。“看起来我们将会一起渡过一个漫长的晚上。如果真的存在别的伤员，而他们又急于向主忏悔的话，我不会阻止你，可是如果你要留下来，那么我希望你能够留到我把经过讲完为止，因为这不仅仅是我的罪过，这种罪过里面包含着某种真相——关于人的真相。我不想过分地危言耸听，但情况就是这样。那么，你认为如何？”

事到如今，他还能说不吗？“我不能保证任何事。”

“当然了。”一个无所谓的手势，一只手打发什么似的举了起来。

他把那本烫金的装订本合起，他有种预感现在用不到它了。这个男人打算向他坦白的恐怕不是法典里的罪行。甚至，他怀疑这种罪行是否有着一个确定的定义。

“有过风流韵事吗，高顿？”

“很久以前……”他回答的声音显得有些昏昏欲睡，这些都是老生常谈了。“……有过一个姑娘……那是在我成为牧师以前的事。”

“她现在怎么样了？”

“我不太确定，”有那么一瞬间他还真的在搜寻自己的记忆，好像他那已经习惯了现在的意识能够呼应似的变出一个形象。“也许嫁人了吧。我很少想到她。我连她的样子都记不清了。”

“还记得你最初是怎么爱上她的吗？”

一些愚蠢的片段开始影影绰绰地出现在脑海里，但他只想尽快终结这个话题。廉价的，滥俗的通俗小说里的爱情故事，这个男人就打算用这个来浪费他的时间。他的眼前出现了一幕情景，这个陌生人在他的讲述里戳来戳去，就像农夫带去寻找松露的一头猪。这样做的目的显而易见，就是用他人的庸俗去衬托自己。“如果这就是你要对我讲的事，”他禁不住生硬地回答。“有个步兵连的年轻人告诉我他在战前爱上了一个女人，而此人的丈夫现在就是他的长官。我把事情告诉你——略去具体的细节和人物的名字——是为了要你明白，令人大开眼界的故事多得是，而且它们比你想象的要伤风败俗得多。你要忏悔的也许算不了什么。”

“也许，很多时候一件事情是什么样子的，取决于你从什么角度去看。比如，倘若我不是快要被送回后方了，倘若理查逊上尉不是我的老朋友，你也不会来这里。”

“那么，从你的角度讲讲吧。”

“一个人由于我的过失上了战场。完全是由我造成的，他在离开时并不知情。我一直在想也许他还有机会回来，我能弥补我的罪过，我会获得他的原谅。”

这其实很平淡。淡而无味的三句话构成了一个他过去在别的场合听到过的类似的故事，只不过故事的主角换了，故事发生的地点也有所不同。有那么片刻他以为时光在倒流，背叛这种通用的主题，或许并不会为时间而改变。他轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“请原谅，我不明白……”他试探着说。“为什么选择现在对我说出这个故事？”

“因为他已经死了，机会永远地失去了。比起写封信对他的家人坦白，我宁可从一个陌生人那里获得原谅。至于你的上帝是否愿意原谅我，那不是我能操心的事。”

说到底，自私作祟。多么寻常，这让他有些许的失望。更让他失望的是他和这个品行卑劣的家伙被困在这里一整个晚上，而他本来还指望听到一个简单些的故事。

“我想是吧。”他淡淡地回答。

风把尘土吹了进来。在责任心驱使下，他迫使自己开口说话。“这样说来，这个人……你很恨他了？”这句话乍听之下很单薄，于是他又引用经文道：“倘若这人与那人有嫌隙，总要彼此包容，彼此饶恕。主怎样饶恕了你们，你们也要怎样饶恕人。”

“不，我爱他。我真正想要葬送的其实是我自己……我花了很多时间才想明白这件事。那就是我是因为爱上了他才把他送上战场的。你能明白我所说的吗？”

当真正的罪行被坦白承认的时候，他的第一个预感却是背后还有更多……存在着更多的无法被解释的事情……真相，也许这个男人的措辞是对的。他就害怕这个。

“我在听。”

“你一定对这种事感到厌烦了，我指的是人们找到你，向你吐露他们的秘密。可惜我找不到更好的方式讲述这件事。我只能原原本本地把它讲出来。因为，神父，你瞧，那封匿名信不是我写的——但有时候我感觉它是由我一笔一划，一字一句写下来的。有一些夜晚……像今天，我感到写下它的就是我。”

不知道为什么，对这个人的鄙夷在毫无预兆之间被一种悲悯所取代，这让他吃了一惊，就好像胃酸在身体的主人毫不知情的情况下倒流到了喉咙口。“我不明白。”

“不需要担心我把什么信交给你，它不在这个世界上了。事实上，除了你和我以外，所有涉及的证据都已经不在了。这样也许是最好的，这是最合适的结局。”

也许有一句什么布道文能够适合眼前这个场景，他记得他过去做过类似的布道，但他现在想不起来了。为了掩饰自己，他疲乏地笑了笑。“你在想，那么为什么告诉我？”

他还没来得及点头，那个男人代替他回答了。“有一天我在想，谁来审判？在我和已经不存在的另一方之间，谁会做那堵把我们分开的墙？我只是泛泛地想到这个问题，因为我一向对宗教没有太多的兴趣。但理查逊提到过你，还有你的教职。”

“我？”他自嘲地重重读出这个词。这是他所听过的最愚蠢的主意。“我来审判？”  
一个酗酒的，醉醺醺的神父？他咯咯地笑着，脸有一刻扭曲了，这让他感觉衰老。

还没等他指出这件事情里的荒谬之处，那个声音熟练地开口了：“那么你愿意了？”

“我他妈的一辈子就等着这个呢，”他粗鲁地，不顾身份地回答。“我受宠若惊。”

“把门关上，杯子里有威士忌，”于是忏悔者命令起他来。“这会满足你那小小的嗜好，虽然我宁可你在清醒的情况下听我说完这件事。我先告诉你我的名字。”

他照做了，他还找到了那个杯子。他捂住掺进了沙粒的半杯酒，仿佛在借此取暖。

“我洗耳恭听。”

“我的名字是阿特弥斯，斯卡曼德是我的姓，”这不是他习惯的那种自白的开始。“记住这个名字，安德里恩。如果在这次撤退以后，你能有幸再见到这个名字的主人，如果那时你已经做出了你的判决，告诉我，我已经获得了原谅，这对我来说很重要。”

他有种预感——在战壕里弥漫的死亡气氛下，在并不乐观的前景当中——他会再次见到这个人。他不确定是什么导致他有这种想法，也许故事背后的语气听起来是不死的，也许只是酒精。他有好长时间没有喝过一杯真正的威士忌了。喝完最后的半杯酒后，他坐了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

大约在两年前，他收到一封措辞奇怪的来信，信上告知他一位名不见经传的牧师的死讯。又过了四五年，他在伦敦的寓所突然来了一位客人，他当时已经不在报刊杂志上露面了，不过熟悉他的人还是能一眼认出他来。他贸然以为这位不速之客也是其中之一。这个人面容瘦削，没有太多的谦让之词，这人一开口便说：

“我来是为了完成一件事。一个叫做纽特·斯卡曼德的人托付我的事。”

这是个足够让人感兴趣的结尾，足以驱使他邀请来客坐下来。他的书房不常用来招待客人，但如果这是关于过去那段历史的，来人也不会有太多的话要说。事实上，当他们都坐下来以后，房间里的气氛有点像疗养院。陌生人观察着墙上的一幅照片，但在他注意到这一点时却并没有开口说话。在那一瞬间时他有一种感觉，对于两个同样不善言谈的，总是等待别人开启话题的人，这个夜晚将会比预想的要更漫长。于是他礼貌地请问对方，是否对贸然闯进这里感到后悔了。

“后悔？为什么会后悔呢？”他得到这样的答案。“为了现在才来到这里吗？”

这句没头没脑的话使得他陷入了沉默。“我很抱歉现在才联络你，”访客说道。“总是有各种各样的原因……”短暂的沉默过后，他生硬地转换了话题。“这不会耽搁太多的时间。我之所以到这里来，是因为我不久就要离开这个国家了。人在出门远行前会变得多愁善感，所以我想把这件旧事了结。”

 

纽特·斯卡曼德依然保持着礼貌。“请问……要了结的，究竟是什么事？”

“我意识到，自从做出这个承诺以后，已经过了十年了。”

他耐心等待着客人把话继续说下去，可是接下来，话题却突兀地转变了方向。“你还有一个名字，叫做阿特弥斯，对吗？”这个问题很突然，但并非完全地出乎预料。在对方用像是被冒犯了的急匆匆语气向他问好过后，再问出这种问题似乎是很自然的。他点了点头，等待一个解释，但对方却不等他回答便继续说下去。

“你和你哥哥的关系如何，如果你不介意我这样问的话？”

“我们已经很久没有联系过了。”

这个身着牧师服的男人在椅子里坐不住，站了起来，走到墙边踱步。在房间的另一头，他的融入暑热的音调似乎变得疲乏了。“情况是这样的，斯卡曼德先生，十年以前，我在一个和这里差不多的地方——是的，去掉文明的装饰物，所有的地方都是差不多的——见到你的，你当时拜托了我一件事，你还记得吗？你对我说，这场战争过去以后，如果我还能见到一个名叫阿特弥斯·斯卡曼德的男人，请我告诉他一件事。你想要知道过去的某桩罪行是否得到了原谅，这就是你要我答应你的事情。你用的字眼是‘判决’，而我今天就是带着判决来的。”

这比解剖学要有趣，他这样想。不过他很清楚这种想法对于眼前他们讨论的内容是不敬的。墙身的木架上摆放着标本，不速之客躬下身瞧着。宗教和科学不知不觉之中在他们身上对立，但这并不是他的本意。他尝试着不要因此笑出来。

“那么，”他说，他以为自己接待了一个疯子，一个宗教的狂热分子。这个人闯入他的家里也许为了抗议他没有在解剖动物前祈祷，或者别的什么疯狂的事。他冥思苦想最近是否收到过类似的信件，以及这方面的抗议。“这个判决是什么？”

“你得到了原谅。”

他突然失去了嘲弄他人的力量。他呆望着这张脸，仿佛那是他的死刑通知书。难道……但这怎么可能？他环顾书房，试图抓住能够让他稳固地留在原地的幸福安稳的生活。九月份他的手稿即将付梓，明天他就能见到蒂娜了。此刻，这间屋子里的一切有着狂野的，不受他人控制的力量，但又被全然的安静所贯注。这种并非一朝一夕建立起来的东西，恐怕不是一个突然闯入的牧师可以破坏得了的，他这样告诉自己。然而，在头脑里一个遥远的角落，短暂地浮现出另一张脸。

“我已经被原谅了？”他木然重复。不知怎么的，这像是一句来自过去的话。

像是回声一样重复的话语并没有造成动静，至少没能使他眼前的那个背影转过头来。他默默地顺着对方所站的方向转过头，就像用盲人的视力解读黑暗似的，忽然之间，在一副被他忽略已久的照片上，他看见了另一个斯卡曼德的面孔。那是一张剪报，蒂娜说服他把它留了下来。

……而那个来自过去的声音还在继续说下去。“有个德国哲学家是这样认为的，我即他人，人即众生。你听说过这句话吗？”这个问题夺走了他说话的能力。

忒修斯不在这间屋子里，纽特不知道他现在在什么地方。他也许在一个和这地方差不多大的房间里，或者他也会为偶然间听到的什么事情而感到惊奇。想想看！他从未见过这个人已经有很长一段时间了，也很少想到他。他有个荒唐的想法，一个傲罗乔装打扮成一个牧师，只是为了探探他的口风，打听两兄弟之间的关系，最后探听出忒修斯的地址。但这个想法消失了，他意识到这一闪念是多么荒谬。

“我换个说法——尽管这有可能是亵渎上帝的——很久以前，我替一个人做了临终忏悔，那时候我还不是一个合格的牧师，哪怕到现在都很难称得上是。时过境迁，我意识到那个人骗了我，你看，他当时并非真的濒临死亡。他把我叫到那个房间去告诉我一切，确实是因为死，但那并不是肉体上的消亡。有的人——我不属于这类——管爱情叫做一场小小的死亡（la petite mort）。”

纽特现在感觉到呼吸困难。他挣扎着做了个手势，既像拒绝，又像在邀请那个人继续讲下去。“你想要喝点什么吗？“他真正说出口的却只是这句话。“我或许可以沏点茶——这里一直没有别人，邦缇已经下班了。我沏的茶恐怕不堪入口。”

牧师从房间的另一端走回来，帽子依然拿在手上。纽特现在看清这确实是一张随着岁月衰老了的面孔。然而，另一张他更熟悉的面孔，藏在眼前这张他并不在意的脸背后，若隐若现，带着冷淡的讥讽表情。那张并不在这个房间里的脸，似乎也参与了这一场谈话。

“谢谢，”牧师礼貌地说。“但我真正想要问的是，斯卡曼德先生，为什么？”

纽特从座椅里起身，去给伯恩茅斯来的客人沏茶。但当他从过于宽大的扶手椅里站起来，为了摆脱书房里过分舒适温暖的氛围一直走到放茶具的壁橱前的时候，那个疑问还在他的耳边回荡。“为什么？”他喃喃问自己，但夜是深的，他的话语得不到答案。


	3. Chapter 3

这篇文的结构：

单数章节（战时）：牧师/忏悔者（士兵）  
双数章节（战后）：纽特/牧师（来客）

第三章

“我即将告诉你的事对于当时的我来说很漫长，但实际上，它从发生到结束只用了三天，”忏悔者说。“谁也不会想到的是，这三天彻底地改变了我的生活。”

他不该寻找词句去安慰这个人的。他是一个牧师，从某种程度上来说，相当于生活里的旁观者。他已经习惯了坐在那个小小的隔间里，等待别人把胸中的块垒一吐为快。曾经有一位夫人，在忏悔途中抽抽搭搭地停下来管他要一块手帕。她好像不明白当他们分别在两个不同的位置时，他们就已经彻底地改变了彼此的角色，在他担任起这个角色以后，绝不可能像一个偶然相遇的男人那样把手帕递给她。关键全在于威严，还有沉默……没了这些，告解就会毁掉。

但他还是说：“多久以后？”

在房间里安静的气氛中，那张脸朝他转过来，像是询问般地朝他提出一个问题。

“在多久以后，你才意识到你的生活被那三天所彻底毁了？”

那张平静的，有着十足自我克制的脸抬起来瞧着他，带着一丝好奇。这种表情告诉他，他的问题是会得到回答的，也许需要等，但不会等上太久：当他作为一个旁观者被叫进这个房间里来，邀请他的人就已经准备好了回答所有的问题。

但他等来的回答却不完全和他预想的一样。“能给我一根烟吗？”

牧师是不抽烟的，这个要求让他突然有些狼狈。“就在麦克莱恩的床上。他喜欢偶尔抽上一支，以为我没有注意到……在那个快要坏掉的打火机底下，拿一支吧，他不会怪你的。他怕我，他只会以为我又拿他的烟去做什么魔法实验了。”

他在那里面找到潮乎乎的半包烟，但是怎么也无法点火。

“对不起。”

斯卡曼德随意地挥了一下手指，一缕白烟击中了他手上的香烟。“我才应该说对不起，神父，我……在你的上帝面前班门弄斧了。”这是一句意图缓解气氛的话，一句在两年前还会使他勃然大怒的话，此刻，这种渎神的话却使得他神经质地笑了出来，干哑的笑声在腾起的烟雾周围四散。威士忌起效了。

“你是个很有特色的人。”

“因为我不敬神？”

“不，”他说。“因为你到现在还没告诉我一句真话。我不是贵格会的，先生，不过我还是能够分清楚，当人们在我面前坐下来忏悔的时候，什么是真的，什么是用谎言粉饰起来的。这是这种职业的诅咒，它是与生俱来的，就像你是个巫师。”

带着怀缅的伤感，他看见了微笑。“那么接下来我要告诉你的，就是在那三天内发生的事：

 

第一天

“我当时躺在河边草地上，独自一人。在半梦半醒之间，我感觉到有人吻了我。”

他停了停，好像在等待牧师插进去一句话，但牧师并没有开口。他用一种遗憾的口吻继续说下去。“说实话，我并没有很震惊，能干出这种事情的只有莉塔，而她当时也在康诺特。我觉得那有一点像一个梦，因为那是一个落在嘴唇上的吻。请不要误会，我很喜欢莉塔，但我们之间从未有过多余的碰触，我在她面前似乎总是不能自如地开口说话，这一点我哥哥总是拿来嘲笑我。莉塔做这个肯定是为了取笑我，出其不意地吓唬我，就像她在我的桌子底下装粪弹的那一次。我是这么想的。然而……还是有一些不太吻合的地方。这个恶作剧并不符合莉塔的风格，而且当时的环境也充满了她所厌恶的浪漫主义氛围。我闭着眼睛，让对方继续认为我睡着了，这似乎是当时唯一能做的聪明事。这时候还不到午饭的时间，母亲请的那位帮厨会来找我，但绝不会吻我，而我们的家庭教师身上有一股蜂蜜混合着香辛料的气味，来自于她私底下偷偷抽的忍冬烟。我当下并没有闻到它。这个人并不是蹑手蹑脚地接近我的，而是仿佛这是世界上最自然的事情那样走过来的，在那个吻结束以后，平静了一段时间。有那么片刻，这人似乎要在我的身边躺下，我的心提到了嗓子眼。但脚步声终归还是响了起来，那个身影像来时一样沿着岸边折返，不一会便消失了。使我不解的是，在离开以前，草丛里一阵窸窣，就好像有人为了捡起什么东西而把手伸到了里头去，但我很快就不这么想了。”

牧师不解地抬起头。“你知道我为什么那么说吗？因为在那一瞬间，在那种声响在我耳边消失的时候，我突然明白过来那是什么。那是一种再熟悉不过的声音，而我一定是因为太过慌乱了而没有在一开始就认出它来，你也很了解这种声音。”

“你是说……”

“那是用无杖魔法碾碎香烟的声音，”斯卡曼德总结似的说。“把抽完的香烟扔到地上，再用脚把它踩灭，所有人都是这样。我所认识的一个人却不是这样做的，他习惯于在香烟落地以前就用魔法把它掐灭，最后那阵窸窸窣窣声，就是烟丝变得焦黑，发脆以后散落到地面上的声音。我只见过两个人有这种习惯。其中一个是我的父亲，另一个……”他不再往下说了。“总之，”他说。“这是一个男人。”

牧师像被下了咒一样一动不动，但对方并不介意。“当然了，我有可能出错。可能这附近农场里的人也是这样拆掉烟丝，烧焦它们，然后再用什么我不知道的方法熄灭它们，我不知道。我当时脑海里有无穷无尽荒唐的想法，但没有一个与我的切身经历有关。我只是想要找到一个合理的解释，你明白吗？我对自己说，这个烟蒂有可能是两周以前，甚至两小时前留下的，所以它并不说明什么。这种说法当然很牵强，因为耳朵是骗不了人的。我在那声音发出的地方蹲下来看着那些碎成粉末的烟丝，现在它们只是一些蚂蚁大小的炭痕。我当时的第一个反应是抬起自己的右脚，踢起土块把这唯一的证据盖住。你看：我用尽所有的方式说服我自己。”

“我逃回房子那里，告诉自己什么不合常理的事情都没有发生。莉塔在前门廊看到我，问我怎么了。我停下来，看了看她的脸。我接下来要说的话你该猜到了。”

“你问她今天是否到过河边。”

“她说她一整天都没有离开过这间屋子，”忏悔继续下去。“但她看见忒修斯去了河边。”

“忒修斯？”

“我的哥哥，莉塔的情人。”那人说。“我们共享着同一个姓氏。”

牧师把手紧紧地按在他带来的那本圣经上。“我问她，你确定吗？一般来说我不会质疑她第二次，但那天有这么做的必要。她看着我的眼睛，告诉我，将近正午的时候，忒修斯告诉她要去河边。她看见我不作声了，似乎想说点什么让我心情好一些，于是她告诉我，是我告诉忒修斯你有可能去了河边，所以他才到那里去的，我想他是去找你。那么，他找到你了吗？我找了个借口离开，一方面是因为我不知道如何回答她的问题，另一方面则是由于她的话令我想起了一件事。在那人以为我睡着了所以吻我的时候，我抓到了他身上的衣物的一部分，而在他拉开我们之间的距离时，我在不知不觉之中把它拽了下来。我简直不敢相信，我攥着那样东西跑了这么远，直到回到室内，回到自己的房间里的时候才想起它还在我的手里——看来人在意想不到的时候只凭借本能行动，而我的本能不知道为什么在竭力阻止我去看这样东西，而这是很有理由的。在身体还没搞清楚发生了什么的时候，本能总是先一步行动，它知道更多的事实。”

他停顿了一阵。“我打开我的右手，它就在那儿：那是用来挂怀表的夹子，从怀表链上扯下来的，是我母亲送给忒修斯的一份礼物，上面雕刻着一只鹰，还有他姓名的缩写字母。我僵在那里，我的眼睛不断地碰到散发出黯哑金属色泽的表面但又挪开去，我始终无法相信这个事实，哪怕它就摆在我的眼前。在此之前，忒修斯对我来说是什么样的一个人？他是一个有着自己的计划的人，他过着一种稳定的生活，因此……他对于我来说，有很长一段时间是不存在的，就像从我的生活里消失了一样。诚然，我们曾经很亲近。我盯着手掌，眼前浮现出他的脸。”

牧师禁不住别开了视线。“面对突然降临到自己身上的意外，人们通常有两种应对办法。有的人会选择忘了它，有的人则会用寻常道理重新把它装饰一番，我两种都试过了。我一再告诉自己，那也许只是一个梦，而当这样的解释行不通的时候，我藏起怀表夹，埋掉记忆，对自己说忒修斯也许只是想试探一下我的反应而已——我以为自己被莉塔吻了，惊慌失措地跳起来，忒修斯可能想要以此取乐？那天晚上在餐桌旁边坐下来的时候，我的脑子里充满了互相矛盾的想法，每一种拿出来恐怕都会令人捧腹大笑。最让我难以忍受的是忒修斯就坐在那里，在我的对面，和平常一样吃汤和配菜，抱怨乡间的乏味，他看上去压根就没有注意到我在经历地狱。”

不知不觉之中，在平淡的口吻的描述下，牧师想象出了那顿晚餐时的景象。

“我会为他祈祷的。”

但斯卡曼德并没有理会他的这句话。“我终于熬到了晚上，忒修斯独自一人在书房里，我看准了这个机会，想要与他对质这件事。假如……我那时候确实是这么想的……假如他承认了的话，那么我就立刻拿出我藏在自己背后的魔杖，对他使用一忘皆空！你看，我当时的想法就是这么幼稚，我认为这样就可以解决所有的问题。也许这个世界上确实有问题是魔法解决不了的，但我不想去了解，我也不愿知道。我把魔杖拿在手里，悄悄地藏在自己的背后，来到那个里面亮着灯的房间前。我只差一步就要进去了，有件事情阻止了我，你想知道是什么事情吗？”

牧师被惊醒一般朝他看过来，嗫嚅出一个不字。“莉塔在里面，他在吻她。”

“我退到门厅里，我不知道自己的头脑里在想什么，好像有许多的魔鬼在同时撕扯着我的神经。愤怒灼烧着我的全部意识，我的手攥得紧紧的，因为出了过多的汗，魔杖在不知不觉中从我的手里滑落到地上，打到了我的脚。受惊之下，我抬起头，就像有魔鬼指引着我似的，我的目光不由自主地落向一个地方，那是忒修斯挂在那里的大衣。我像被咒语驱使一般走向前，将手伸进口袋里，碰到了他忘在里面的，现在已经无法挂住的怀表，表链一头的夹子断了，我拿着它，走向自己的房间，找到了那个金属部件。其实不需要做最后一步，我已经知道答案了，但我还是强迫自己用颤抖的，不听使唤的手指，把两样东西对合到一起。它们完全吻合，就像亚当和夏娃一样，就好像世界上的另一个自己一样。我聆听着忒修斯在另一个房间里的笑谈声，眼睛凝望着所谓的‘证据’，我觉得自己非常可笑。”

牧师奇怪地看了忏悔的男人一眼。“是真的，我不知道自己想要确认什么。找到某种铁证？说明什么？忒修斯依然是我的哥哥，这一点我自以为证明了的事实并不能改变，”他喁喁说着，好像在乞求原谅。“我连走进那里面朝他提出问题的勇气都没有。从我所站的地方……走到忒修斯的房间，一共五步，但我没有力气了。”

“你后悔了吗？”

“如果你指的是求证一切，我并没有后悔。我必须知道事实，否则我将永远无法在夜里安睡。我无法理解的是，倘若真的是忒修斯，他为什么能够在过后如此地无动于衷？以他对我的了解，难道他相信我当时真的毫无觉察？还是他认为只要不去提到的事情，等同于不存在？神父，真正令我恐惧的是，当我证明了这件事，我并没有感觉到厌恶或是反感，我只是很震惊，再加上完全的不知所措。我多么希望我已经陷入了沉睡！回到那地方捡起我的魔杖，我干了一件我至今扔无法相信的事。我念出修复如初的咒语，将怀表放回到到我最初找到它的地方。”

“在忒修斯听见我翻他的衣袋以前，我溜回了房间，我躺上床，在倾泻进房间里的月光之下催促自己赶快睡着。这是漫长的，充满难以置信的转折的十几个小时里发生的事，这里面的几个细节将永远地改变我的生活，但我当时一心想着的是怎么忘掉。我没有把这件事告诉任何人，我认为它最终会过去。这是第一天。”

牧师没有开口说话，他有预感那个男人还有话要说。

“第二天的中午，一个巫师来找忒修斯，当被问到来访的目的时，他回答得很含糊。他只是坚持忒修斯必须尽快回伦敦，并暗示如果有必要的话，他不介意陪他一起去。这其实已经是一种相当强硬的表态了，所有人的心情都不怎么好，尤其是忒修斯，他嗅出了什么。他和那个傲罗在楼上关着门谈了很长的时间。”

轰炸变得密集，头顶的地面在摇晃，沙土落到了牧师的硬领里。他闭上眼，什么样的蠢货会在军服外面戴上硬领？他问自己。渐渐地，他的唇边露出一丝挖苦的笑。

他不是个合格的牧师。他早该在十年以前就意识到这一点的。

“后来我们才知道，有人写了匿名信，”唯一认可他的牧师身份的人点了点头，像是知道他在想什么，“有人看见了那个吻，显然……那些人认为这里面还涉及到更龌龊的事。”

“这和你没有关系，”牧师的声音听起来有些搪塞。“你不是该隐，你也不是犹大。”

“到第三天，”忏悔者抬起眼睛，条理清晰地说，“来找忒修斯的那些人把我叫进了那个房间，忒修斯就站在我的跟前，就像你和我现在的距离一样近。他看着我，一瞬间露出荒谬的表情，就好像他从来没有发现我是这整件事情里的一部分，就好像我没有资格走进这个房间似的。那些伦敦来的先生们问我知不知道有谁有可能会写出这种信，我告诉他们，知道。他们又问我，这个人是谁。我告诉他们，就是我。”

牧师震惊地望着眼前这张脸，上面的每根线条突然变得像是谜语，无法解释，但组合在一起，却拼凑成他所见过的最为乏味的认罪的面孔，一张并不软弱的面孔。

“上帝。”

“我会把这三天里发生的事情给你好好解释清楚，神父，现在请允许我休息一段时间。一等下士在敲门，他答应今天来照看我，在麦克莱恩下地道的时候。你能开门让他进来吗？他手里可能端着替我带的东西，不便开门。”

牧师起身打开门，一个军服很脏的年轻人进来了。他把装着食物的盘子放下，就放在被牧师遗忘了的圣经旁边。他转向那个悔罪者，礼貌地称呼他的名字。“我晚点再来。”

牧师惊呆了一般，在那个年轻小伙子离开以后，他突然变得不认识一切了。“他叫你什么？”

“你从来没有见过以这种形式悔罪的人吗，神父？那么我们重新再认识一遍。我就是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，那个被错误地送上了战场的傻瓜。我骗了你，用这种方式引诱你听下去，我想你不会怪我吧。在我被当做无名无姓的伤员送回来以后，我想出了这个小小的花招，其余的一切就顺其自然了。我是认真的，如果你再次见到一个叫做阿特弥斯·斯卡曼德的人，在我们离开这前程未卜的地方后，告诉他，他已经得到了原谅，我不希望这件事情纠缠他剩下的人生。他获得了原谅，因为我已经替他做过忏悔了。”牧师吃吃地笑了起来，然后拿手挡住了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

纽特·斯卡曼德很清楚接下来是什么：他将会穿过平日里悄无声息的走廊，回到自己的书房里去。当他这么做的时候，他会经过无人问津的小客厅疏落的暗影，而在门窗紧闭的卧室里，一股实验用的没药气味会顺着门缝偷偷溜出他的房间。哪怕他不愿意对自己承认，拐角处的盥洗室更多地属于一星期来上两次的女佣，而不是这间房子的主人，再过去则是那条装在一侧的，连通地下室的楼梯，通往他生命中最自豪的那一部分，尽管它此刻看起来只是一个黑暗的角落。通常这种时候他都在地下室里，除非发生了紧急的意外事件。十年来，他一直为自己在这方面的自律性而感到自豪，可是现在这一切看起来毫无意义。为了赶跑头脑里的这些想法，他把眼前所见到的图景抛诸脑后，加快脚步经过饭厅。饭厅的一多半已经被实用物品所占据——在蒂娜的鼓励之下，他在那里建立了一个工作台，随后越来越多地把手头工作带到就餐的地方来。他离开没有铺设地毯的入口，缓慢地往回走，脑海里简要地勾勒出客人所在的那个房间的轮廓。那是个简陋的房间，一本迈克尔·德雷顿的诗集和一册西班牙语词典格格不入地跻身于大量专业书籍中间，没有时间整理的书籍和资料只是散乱地堆放在一起，第一眼给人的印象甚至有些缺乏条理。当一位受邀请的客人穿过走廊，来到这间位于最里面的房间时，他们会不由自主地产生一种感觉，即他们之前所看到的兴许都是幌子，而只有这里才是房屋的主人灵魂中最真实的那一面：不修边幅，胆大妄为，固执己见。在这个房间里，多少存在着某种幸存的气氛。纽特不常把客人带到这里来，他有自知之明，知道这些人通常寻找的是什么，这么做会让他们感觉到格格不入。

他一步步催促自己向前。随着不太情愿地挪动脚步，往日所熟悉的精神上的倦怠逐渐裹挟上来。他觉得自己在抵御意志上的消磨，但这种迟迟的倦意，真正的原因恐怕是肉体上的，也许，它根植于更深的地方，一个他阻止自己去想的地方。茶杯和茶匙随着他的动作发出轻微的碰撞声，在正对着书房的露台上，随着夜晚过去，秋海棠叶片下的阴影变得更深了。他终于望见了书房的入口——比想象中用了更长的时间，仿佛已有一个世纪之久——他站在那儿，望着房门口透出的灯光。说来也怪，他有一种奇怪的感觉，说不定客人已经离开了，说不定安德里恩·高顿以他迟迟没回来为借口离开了这所房子，因为他已经得到他想要的了。纽特刚才听到判决时的那副面孔就是招认，他反问的那个问题则签署了他的认罪书，这一点那个牧师比他更清楚。他推开门，冀望落空了：客人起身朝他致意。

“看来，”他走向牧师，那张脸由于角度的变化而变得陌生。“你带来了答案？”

纽特·斯卡曼德将盘子上的两杯茶分别放到相应的位置，对牧师做了个请便的手势，然后在自己那张宽大的布面扶手椅上坐了下来。这栋房子里所有的椅子都是光秃秃的，没有装饰的木头做的直背椅，除了书房里的这一张，为什么？他过去从来没有问过自己这个问题……“不，我没有带回一个答案，而且我也不妨告诉你，对于你要问的这件事，恐怕连我自己都不具有答案。正相反，牧师先生，我有一个问题想要问你一下，那是我在离开去沏茶时突然想到的。你是怎么找到我的，如果你不介意我问的话？你看，阿特弥斯这个名字，并没有太多的人知道，而我的地址是不对外公布的——不是因为我很出名，而是因为我曾经树敌太多。”

一段慷慨的沉默。那双清醒得让人不快的眼睛凝视着他的脸。

“六年前，我在报上看到了关于你的寓所着火的消息，在你的看管之下逃出了一条会喷火的龙，导致整个伦敦陷入一片混乱？报上……刊载出了部分房屋的细节，还有许多愤怒的声讨文字。我认识的一个教区代表，到过你的住处附近参加教会组织的抗议。我希望我能编出一个听上去更愉快的故事，但遗憾的是……”戴着硬领的男人打了个手势。“……我是这样知道你的住址的，斯卡曼德先生。尽管，我那时候并不确定……我请与我相熟的那位教区代表帮我一个忙。我告诉她，当她在你的住所附近进行愤怒的抗议的时候，如果见到你了，请她帮我对你喊一句话。不幸的是，你那时很有名，所以我想她是不会错过你的这张脸的。她自告奋勇帮我这个忙。你也猜到了，我要她喊的究竟是什么。她叫出阿特弥斯，你转过头，就像你的龙再一次差点把伦敦的半个街区烧为灰烬。就这样，我确认了全部的事实。我唯一没有想到的是，六年过去了，你还一直住在同样的地方。”

“这样做很愚蠢，你是说？”

“这不是我想到的词，”神职人员对他宽容地笑了笑。“我没有说那是愚蠢。”

“那么你认为它是什么？”

坐在他对面的人轻叹了口气，好像是纽特逼迫他回答这个问题。“轻狂，我想说的是这样做很轻狂，”他的眼神一瞬间变得遥远，好像他去了别处，“不过我想对于一个差点将自己所住的街区化为灰烬的男人，做出这种事再自然不过了。”

这是一种他常常遇到的姿态，如果他现在精力充沛，他是有办法击溃它的。无论他们说什么，结果总是在等待一句道歉，某种从他嘴里泄露出来的，承认自己做错了的蛛丝马迹。纽特打发他们，让他们以为自己赢了，在他们沾沾自喜地转身离开以后关上大门，继续做自己的事。然而，今天不属于那种日子，他的脸上蒙上了一层僵，就像麻醉剂正在他看不到的地方，透过皮肤上一个小小的针眼渗进他的神经当中。他冒昧地推测，这个闯进来的人在他身上寻找的也不是一句抱歉。

“所以，我在牧师的眼里是一个轻狂的，不知天高地厚的人，”纽特朝对方短暂一笑，以表明这只是暂时的休战。“那为什么又等了六年？在这六年里，你有无数次机会可以来敲我的门，出其不意，令我大吃一惊，这可比你的那些朋友围绕着我的屋子大喊大叫有效得多，你不认为吗？还是说，为了传递裁决，你认为有必要再等一等？在你看来，‘原谅’是个沉重的字眼，为此必须花上六年？”

那位牧师吃惊地望着他。纽特意识到自己已经在毫无自觉的情况下变得咄咄逼人，他拿手捂住额头，对自己苦笑了一下，也为接下来的行为作出解释。

“这没关系，”牧师很有远见地预先阻拦了他的道歉。“一切和我预想的差不多。”

纽特不知道该怎么把这句话接下去。他望着客人把手伸进小巧得难以置信的把手里，端起茶杯来喝了一口。“如果你不介意的话，”茶杯从他手上回到了茶盘里，那只短暂地苏醒过来的白瓷把手再次陷入了沉睡。“这个问题我留到后面再回答。”

“你不喜欢回答问题，神父？”

“而你，先生，”在屈尊的姿态后面，那张脸仿佛厌倦了。“是太喜欢提出问题了。”

麻醉剂进入到了心脏里。纽特把手用力按在扶手椅的一边，以防对方看出他正在发抖。他朝后坐了一些，稳稳地靠上椅背。他平日里鄙弃这种坐姿从不使用它，但他现在下意识地蜷进舒适的靠椅里，要利用这种姿势把自己保护起来。他听到自己的心脏缓慢地在胸腔里跳动的声音，而麻木，正在沿着血管蔓延开来。他动了动手指。“这个头开的不对，让我们重新开始吧，”这种几乎像在哀求的语气，被紧张弄得极其地忐忑不安，在他开口的时候使得他惊诧不已。“你的上帝能回答我接下来的几个问题吗，神父？这对我非常重要，我恳求你。”

来访者敷衍了事地点了点头，纽特的观察力如果再敏锐一些，就会注意到对方的下颚在不知不觉之间咬紧了，而他的背部不知从何时起已经离开了椅子，在他望向纽特时，他带着一种完整的神情，就好像有人刚刚把他从梦境中拽了出来。但纽特的视线泛泛然掠过那张脸，一时间生出荒唐的感觉，就像在看自己的面孔。

“你问吧。”

“在战壕里，向你忏悔的人，他管自己叫做阿特弥斯？”

“是的。”

“他告诉了你一切？全部？”

“是的。”

“他告诉你，我得到了原谅，这是他亲口说的。”

“是的。”

他在喘气，他怀疑自己支撑不下去。但他还是挣扎着问出了最后一个问题。

“在那以后，我的意思是在那次忏悔后，你还见过他，是吗？”

“我想是的。”

“那么，”一股凉意从头顶贯彻到脚尖，但纽特必须把剩下的话说完。“是什么引诱你打你所固守的沉默——你当时发誓保守秘密，是不是？——逼迫你违背你所敬仰的上帝，引导你背叛我哥哥对你的信任，舍弃你自己身为牧师仅剩的自尊，同意和他见面？是他要见你，对吗？倘若我对这个人的了解是正确的话，这次见面，是他联络了你？”牧师突然怜悯地望着他，好像在解剖他似的。

“回答我。”纽特逼问，比起命令更像是一句虚弱的祈祷。

“的确是忒修斯·斯卡曼德联系的我，但是我先找到他的，”低着头，牧师像在自己的脚边发现了一个上帝照管不到的角落，而他正关心备至地注视着它。“在战后，又过了几年……我到了一个新的教区，那是一个很小的地方，他们急需一个牧师。在那里没人认识我，人们放心地对我倾诉衷肠。有这么一天，有个素未谋面的陌生人走进告解室……两天后，我给你的兄长写了一封信，托邮差寄出。”

纽特再也坐不住了，他抓住扶手站起来，在房间里漫无目的地踱步。他走到另一堵墙的跟前，视而不见地转身往回走。房间里的沉默简直可以杀死一个人，恐怕这种沉默他以后再也忘不了了，而这时，另一个声音说：“我告诉他，如果方便的话，我希望能和他见上一面。因为‘那件你托付我的事’有了新的进展：祂来了。”

“请原谅，”纽特大步走到牧师身边，自上而下弯下身看着他的脸。“谁？”

“第三个人（the third one）。”一种感官上的激动促使牧师抬起头，但纽特看到的仍然是一张并不允许他接近的面孔。“我在信中暗示自己在意外间得知，究竟是谁写了那封信。你哥哥很快同意了这次见面，因为他和我都清楚：那不是你。”

纽特猛地倒退两步，在窗边跌跌绊绊地站住了。他的手摸到了窗台上的灰尘，动用全身的力气，他好不容易回到了座椅边，却发现自己的背部早已被汗水湿透。

他跌坐进椅子里，很长时间不置一词。“那总在你身边走的第三者是谁①？”牧师昏睡一般地引用道，他的声音好像来自一个不属于这个房间的地方，纽特蠕动起嘴唇，他的喉咙下面有一个地方在动，但他听不到自己的声音，他又试了试。

“这是哪一年的事？我指的是你和他的会面？”

“我在伯恩茅斯定居以前。”牧师自嘲地笑笑。“对我来说，这是上帝信任我的一个证明，所以对当时的我来说是一件大事——我知道你不想听这个——当时是十一月，我记得很清楚。你不想知道那是谁吗？是谁写了那封信，让你署上你的名字？”

纽特干声笑了笑，他看看自己搁在扶手上的手。他抬起头，望着自称有资格作出裁判的那张脸。他无声地补上一个笑，但这一次是在为刚才的行为道歉。

“我不需要知道那是谁，神父。”突然，他再次找回了力量。“我已经知道了。”

“你知道？”声调凌厉，如同指控。但纽特看出对方只是震惊。

纽特端起茶杯，啜饮那杯被遗忘了的茶水。它变冷了，在冷意下面，苦涩丝丝地渗透。他了悟道，这出戏已经演到第二幕了，他和忒修斯之间这一出关于背叛和悔过的三幕剧，接下来，在他被迫吐露他深藏在自己心底的另一部分，忒修斯从来不知道的那一部分以后，在神父带着更多的秘密离开后，这出戏就该退场了。

“告诉我你和他那次会面，”纽特叹息着，觉得自己像一个蹩脚的演员，念出退场前的台词。“然后我会告诉你我所知道的一切。因为你瞧，神父，你现在终于对我有所了解了。”

 

TBC.

①.艾略特《荒原》


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“到了一个特定的时间点，神父，你才会理解一个人，理解你与这个人之间的关系，这是结局的一部分。到了那个特定的阶段，两人之间的关系已经鲜少发生变化，但只有在这个时候你才真正地理解你自己，还有被牵涉进这段关系里的另一个人。自然，到了那个时候，对方已不再愿意你去插手干涉他的生活，他也不再主动和你说话，除非发生了事关紧要的事件。你们从未像此刻这样疏远过，可是那又有什么关系呢？真正的彼此了解往往都是如此。这就是所谓的理解的真相。回头看这件事，我所犯的错误是：我从来没有彻底认识到我是一个什么样的人。”

“你是想说，”牧师善意地纠正。“你没有认识到对方是一个什么样的人。”

“你真好，神父。但这是一回事。”

牧师默默低下头，神色恍惚地望向桌上的那本书。这是他能找到的仅有的，来自于文明世界的慰藉。“在一次花园午餐会上……”不知为何，牧师突然有了一种对方在向他敞开心扉的感觉。“……黑柠檬。抱歉，我应该说得更清楚一点：当时桌上有一盘新鲜摘下来的柠檬。其中的一只是黑色的。我当时想，怎么可能？我以为自己的想象力出了毛病，或者只是天气太热了。那是盛夏，阳光骇人。只有少量的东西没有被光线所穿透。我望着那只果实，像被迷住了似的，但我很快弄明白了，那是因为有一块手帕盖在上面的缘故。手帕盖住了堆起来的果实，以至于位于下方的一只柠檬在阴影下变黑了。我怀疑它会榨出黑色的汁水。我坐在那里心神恍惚，心想在座的人里只有我注意到了这一幕。但一只手把最底下那只果子抽走了。我顺着那人的动作抬起头，想知道还有谁——除了我以外——会想要这样做？是我弟弟。如果你当时也在那里，大概会想要念上一篇主祷文。无声地交换着目光，我知道对方也注意到了这件事。”

“那影子，”牧师接下来所问的问题完全没有道理，而且违背了两种他本该遵循的规范——世俗的，和神学意义上的。他告诉自己先别去想这些。“是什么样子的？”

“蓝色的。纯粹的蓝。你见过类似的事情吗，神父？总而言之，这就是我的故事。”

 

第二天

“你一定想要知道，是什么让我承认了那个莫须有的指控。同样的罪名，放在任何一个正常人的身上，但凡这人还有几分理智，绝不会轻易认罪。你想知道实情吗？"

牧师点了点头。“实情就是我罪有应得。别把眼睛睁得这么大，你不相信？没错，这些傻瓜闯到我的房间里来，含沙射影指责我的事情我一件也没有干过，但他们至少把罪名搞对了。整件事情的顺序给弄反了，它不是遵照上帝所喜欢的那种顺序发生的，而是照魔鬼的顺序进行的。我先被判了罪，然后才发生那桩罪行。”

牧师垂下头颅，凝视着自己交叠的双手。“这么说来，你干了……？”

“你还愿意继续听下去吗？”

牧师起身走到门边，推开摇摇欲坠的木条钉成的门，往外看。一个站岗的士兵挨在木箱边上睡着了，苍蝇落在他被灰尘染成白色的睫毛上。地平线的另一边隐约有些火光。轰炸声现在听不见了，兴许是由于他的听觉终于适应了这种声音。他不知道自己为什么要走到这边来，在这里根本不能透口气。他在寒冷中站立片刻，本来想念一句诚心所愿，但没有念完便回去了。他走到背风的暗处，关上门。

“愿主饶恕我的罪，”风侵蚀进了他的嗓音里。“往下说。”

“我弟弟也很了解我，神父，而且他有这种特别冷酷的，实用主义的幽默感。我过去经常开玩笑说正是因为他有这种幽默感，他才选择干这行的。人们以为他是个理想主义者，你知道吗？但真正的理想主义者在紧急关头，也能拿起一把刀去杀人，也能端起装满枪支弹药的枪，给找不到治疗方法的魔法生物一个痛快。其实理想主义者才是真正的实践主义者，但这是后话了。我弟弟清楚，倘若我就这样上了战场，我会恨自己，但绝对不会恨他——哪怕是他亲口承认是他写了那封匿名信，我也不会怪他。我会以为他只是头脑不清醒，或是不通世故。在第二天的黄昏，我仍然抱着谨慎的乐观主义处理这件事，我认为，事情不会朝最糟糕的方向发展，他们会相信我是无辜的。我弟弟不是这么想的。他在这方面有种很敏锐的直觉，是常被排挤轻视的人所特有的。他还比我先想到了一件事，他明白如果就让我抱着这种愚蠢的乐观主义——其中夹杂着对自我的厌恶——上了战场，我可能会是一个很出色的士兵，说不定还能成为一个英雄，但我绝不会活下来。”

“这是真的吗，”一种强烈的迷惘涌了上来，牧师不再了解生命了。“关于活下来这件事？关于你弟弟的预感？”

那个男人连一刻的犹豫都没有，当即回答：“……是的。”

“于是，”牧师颤声说。“接下来……发生了什么？”

“另一个斯卡曼德意识到，为了让我活下去，必须让这种仇恨的对象转移。自我憎恶的脓包，听任它发展下去的话，终有一天会变得无法治疗。必须把它刺破，然后它就会溃烂，释放出仇恨的毒液。仇恨属于另一种疾病，它的发展过程更为缓慢，而且它主要是针对另一个人的……我弟弟认为后一种病还要不了我的命。”

听着他轻描淡写的语气，牧师忽然有种这个人很久以前就已经葬身在了另一个房间里的错觉，如今，躺在这个房间里，对他讲述这件事的，只是那个叫做忒修斯·斯卡曼德的人的影子……这种想法让他不寒而栗。“你在发抖，神父，是因为这里太冷了吗？出去看看轰炸的火光，你就再也不想感觉到热了。我是来到这里以后才想到，阿特弥斯对我所做的那件事还有另一面，说不定……他想要试试。”

“试什么？”

“试试能不能让他自己恨我。”他停下来，亲切地留意牧师的反应。“一切都太反常了，不是吗？”就在这时，牧师突然想起了另一张脸……阳伞的白色花边……路易斯……他怎么能够忘了她？但那些日子太遥远了。他从来没有给她回过信。

“我不能对此做出判断，”牧师泄愤似的说。“我不是上帝。”

“对，抱歉。我把话题扯远了。莉塔在晚餐过后告诉我她要去一趟镇上，她支支吾吾的，不愿意告诉我为什么要去。不过我知道她是去发电报，想要求助于莱斯特兰奇家的那些人。这让我感觉很不好，让我的心情蒙上了一丝阴影。不是到了没有转圜的地步，她是不愿意去求助那些秃鹫的。这里面还有什么事她不愿告诉我，但我不想追根究底。我把那位伦敦来的巫师安顿在了楼下的客房里，回到自己的房间，我首先坐下来给邓布利多写了一封信，告诉他如果事情到了最坏的地步，能否请他把这件事对我的父母隐瞒一段时间。对，那时候我依然极其冷静地处理整件事，就好像我只是一个旁观者。在我被指控那样令人发指的罪行的时候，我的第一个反应是坐下来给别人写信！我寄掉那封信，坐下来读了一会书，然后就上床睡觉了。我弟弟那时候在哪，他在想些什么，这件事情根本就没有出现在我的头脑里。我根本没有吻过他，尽管我确实爱他，时间自会证明一切。我一边想着道森明天从伦敦来的消息——他会还我清白的，我们自从上学的时候起就很亲密——一边陷入朦胧的睡梦中。这就是第二天的晚上，为了避嫌，在躺下来睡觉以前，我把我和我弟弟之间的所有来往信件检视了一遍，将其中的一些烧了。”

牧师突然伸出手去，将那本圣经反过来盖住。“回想起来，那个夜晚对于我们三个人来说，都是一个不同寻常的夜晚。我不知道莉塔干了什么，但我能告诉你我干了什么。在我睡下来以后没多久，有人推开门，再静静地走到我身边来。我没有睁开眼睛，我以为是莉塔回来了，不过这样不打招呼很少见，也许她是累了吧。随后，这个人走近床边，久久地站在那里不动，我才开始感到奇怪。我睁开眼睛，在房间里的黑暗当中，竟然是我的弟弟站在那里。”

牧师突然按住那本书，好像害怕它会跳起来反对他。他和忏悔的男人一起望着他们中间的空地，仿佛那一幕此刻就在这个房间，就在他们的眼皮底下上演：

“他们真的会送你上战场吗，”我弟弟望着我，像打着冷战一样说话。“像莉塔说的那样？”

“很有可能。”

“你在战场上一天也支持不下去的，”我弟弟这样告诉我，仍旧怕冷似的打颤。泪水在他的脸颊上流淌下来，他自己似乎完全感觉不到。他只是目光灼灼地望着我，如挑衅一般口齿清晰地说：“只有我知道你不是一个英雄。”

“我从来没有像那一刻那样恨他过，你懂吗？我跳起来，伸手按在他的脖子，简直想要掐死他，但他丝毫不反抗，他只是用清醒的目光看着我，直到我开始颤抖起来。我跌坐回床上，连他不知不觉中投入我的怀里都不知道。我只是紧紧地抱着他，很久都没有说一句话。他站在那里，脸上露出不属于他那个年龄的果决。”

“他看着我，我说：‘你为什么在哭？’他回答：‘为了接下来要做的事。我是提前为了我接下来要做的事情而哭。’那时候我就知道了，我安静地望着他的眼睛。知道自己无法摆脱——也从来没有妄图去摆脱过。他会赢，然后我会恨他，一切都已经提前计划好了。‘那么你为什么要做这件事？’我突然很生他的气。‘为什么要溜到我的房间里来？’你知道他说了什么吗，神父？这个理想主义者？”

牧师惘然若失地一笑。

“他说，”忒修斯安静了，刚才所采用的激烈语调消失了。“为了让你活着回来。”

“在那一刻厌恶达到顶点，但爱也达到了顶点，我后来从来没有像那一刻那样同时恨过和爱过一个人——那时候，我还不知道他打算承认是他写的信，我还不知道他打算背叛我，以及我们之间所建立起来的信任——我只是突然明白过来原来他是能看见我的，更可怕的是，他把我看得太清楚了。在一天前，连一个吻都没有，不存在任何事实，而现在，在时间和地点都不对的情况下，我却真正干了那件我被指控干过的事。那天晚上，我和他分吃了那颗黑色的柠檬。”

牧师如梦初醒似的补上一句：“……这不意味着你是一个糟糕的人。”

“不？听听接下来的事。切实的罪行发生过，谁也没发现……那个养尊处优的傲罗到早上才醒，而那时阿特弥斯已经回到自己的房间里去了。莉塔差不多中午才从镇上回来，她是和道森他们一起到的，乘同一辆马车回来的。戏剧性的转折是，看着他们的马车驶近，我感到自己能够应付任何事。一个根本不是那块料子的人也能成为一个英雄，只要他在几个小时里经历了爱情，死亡和背叛。在第三天的清晨，这种氛围已经营造出了一个新的人：你现在看到的我。”

牧师把最后一些威士忌倒在杯子里，不由分说地朝那个说话的人递了过去。

“这就是第二天的尾声？”

“这就是第二天的尾声。”

“有一件事情我不明白，”牧师悠悠地说。“那个吻。你从来没有吻过他？”

“我可以对你的天主起誓，”他幽默地说。“你看，整件事情最戏剧性的地方是，从头到尾，它是由一个荒诞的误会造成的。但到最后，参与演完这场戏的魔鬼全是真的。我没有在河边吻过他，然而，如果我当时经过河边的话，吻他的人很有可能是我。我配得上这个罪名，所以现在追究那是谁也没有必要了。”

牧师心情复杂地举起自己的杯子，虽然杯中已经没有酒了，他觉得自己有必要陪对方喝一杯。“我能最后拜托你一件事吗，安德里恩？别告诉他这个吻的事——让他以为那是我。说到底，到最后，人的心里不能全是隔膜和遗憾，始终得留下点美好的东西。你会笑话我，有时候我的确会梦到真的是我自己吻了他。在河畔，我能清晰地看到他的脸，还有他小心翼翼不敢醒来的样子。我希望那是我。”

蜷在椅子里的牧师怔住半晌，答应了，杯子的底部在木桌上留下一圈水痕。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

纽特·斯卡曼德缓步走过教堂的长椅，暮色已经来到了堂前的石阶地。黄昏还要花上一些时间才能体面地离开，几经修葺的建筑物内部已经空无一人。他感到累了，尽管他刚刚按照自己的意愿完成了主日弥撒，并且完成得很出色，使得不少前来参加弥撒的教众热泪盈眶，但所有这些都并不能弥补此刻所升上来的空虚。夜晚将要来临，再过上不到一个小时，西边的那幅十四处苦路像便会完全地被黑暗所占据，和其它几处他所熟悉的布置一样。他一再迟疑地迈开脚步，他那一尘不染的祭披的下摆几乎要碰到了地板，而胸前硕大的十字架已经提前让他感觉到沉重。他来到献仪箱跟前，往回走，漫无目的地沿着两排长椅的中间一直走到祭台前。帮忙打扫的希斯克利夫太太今天不在，而举行弥撒所用的桌上放置的两根长烛已经点完了。他知道这份感情在别人的眼里看来是荒谬的，即在夜幕落下以前再看一眼这座教堂，再花上一些时间同它交谈，那些寂静的角落似乎能够回应他的话。纽特·斯卡曼德把手放在最后一排长凳上，嗅到了空气中冷掉了的烛烟味，他可以回牧师的住所去，在杜松子酒的陪伴下忘掉自己的孤独，但他选择留在这里，伫立在他所承担的责任和重负跟前，迟迟不愿意离开。

当那阵脚步声响起在教堂的入口处，并且引起了他的注意的时候，他已经站不住了，正准备抓住其中一块教堂杂工钉在长凳后面的木条往下坐，他的指腹摸到了一枚扎进木刺里的钉子。偶尔，当教堂里没有人的时候，他从来不掩饰自己的力不从心。杜松子酒并没有施与他力量的感觉，只是徒劳地增长了他脸上的皱纹。片刻之间，他几乎迷失在他自己茫然无际的思绪里，但那一阵突兀的脚步声强自把他拉了回来。他颇为不情愿地抬起头，想要知道是谁会在这种时候前来打扰一个醉醺醺的牧师——从入口处照进来的光线过于明亮，让他眯起了自己发红的双眼，他看到了一个轮廓站在告解亭左侧的上风处，一个陌生的、他过去从来没有在这地方见过的身影。这个人凝视着半坐半俯的牧师，像在判断眼前的这个男人是否具有资格。纽特·斯卡曼德毫不怀疑对方会看到一张由于颓唐而变得不修边幅的面孔，这张面孔的主人正竭力阻止自己回到更衣室里，对着那些亮澄澄的弥撒器具再灌下一杯酒。他的视线掠过这个急匆匆走进教堂里，像在避难一般仍然喘息不定的陌生人，厌腻地俯下头去；“倘若你是来捐款的，亲爱的……”牧师沙哑地开口，但并没有把话说完，他不怎么专心地扬起左手，朝献仪箱所在的位置推搡一般地指了指。他只是希望对方别再来烦他，然而，那人停住脚步，转过身，果断的脚步声朝另一个方向前进。纽特·斯卡曼德再一次不情愿地抬起头来的时候，刚好看到告解室的门在外部力量的作用下兀自摇晃个不停。一只手从那扇弧形短门的上方伸出，把门一关，召唤什么似的朝他招了招手。

当牧师朝告解室走去的时候，他在想什么？也许他在想教堂到了明年二月又得修葺了，也许他在想到伯恩茅斯去定居的计划。每往前走一步，他对这栋小小的建筑的怜悯就多一分：它和他一样破败，而且也经历了战争。纽特·斯卡曼德从祭服下面伸出手，推开自己那间告解室的门。他坐下来，想到那只手的动作既是命令式的，也是臣服的——一种求救的姿态。这让他重又感到能担起牧师的义务了。密不透风的抛光木板拼砌出他的面孔，一张被幽暗浸没的面孔。他望向另一个人的方向，心里短暂地升起某种病态的自豪。对方紧张地摆弄着手上某种随身物品的声音，听起来像是一根魔杖。他于是等待着，开口的部分总是最难的。

“那是无心的，神父，”告解者开口说。“没有人该因此而受伤。”

第一句话茫然地停留在空气中，找不到接收它的对象。又或许只是说话的人还不太适应自己的声音，这种讨厌的，暗示着软弱和自我坦白的声音。过了一段时间，在像是睡着了一般的氛围里，那人匆匆补上一句：“你在听吗？”

“是的，我在听。”

“我从来不自认为是一个好人，神父。事实上，我不去想这件事。我也不像大部分的人那样，希望别人把自己看作是一个好人。我清楚自己是什么货色，也许比那些自称恨我或是爱我的人更清楚。所以，我根本不相信悔过告解这一套。你看，哪怕对于那些我爱的人来说，在我的生命当中也有相当一部分是他们所无法了解的，而这并不是他们的错。你能明白我说的吗？那些……自以为是的好人，他们并不了解……这种恐惧，也不了解真正的爱，我是这样认为的。”

这是一个女人的声音，纽特·斯卡曼德迟钝地想道，一个女人……在安德里恩·高顿的意识深处，纽特·斯卡曼德通过多年后的复述所占据的一角颤抖起来。他用牧师的手指紧紧地揪住膝上宽大的长袍，与此同时，安德里恩守礼地一言不发。

“是忒修斯要去那里的，我一直不喜欢那地方。我的未婚夫的家族在那里有一所老房子，那种典型的乡间寓所。谁知道呢，说不定两个世纪以前，一位像你这样的乡间牧师也曾经在那里住过。我在那里待了半个月，快要发霉了，而忒修斯只是不断写信给我，推迟他最终动身来这里的日期。我的女伴因为骑马受了惊，不得不提前离开，为了不让我独自留在那栋偌大的房子里，我的未婚夫于是写了一封信给他的弟弟，请求他顺道到康诺特来与我作伴。他是这样对我说的，但我知道他所谓的请求，其实更类似于不近人情的命令。纽特竟然会接受这种邀请，而没有把那封信扔回到他哥哥的脸上，至今仍然让我意外。这两兄弟之间的感情不是外人能够理解得了的，我不止一次认识到这个事实，不过那时候，我并没有多想。和他哥哥不一样，纽特是个相当有趣的同伴，和他在一起你永远不会感到沉闷。他来的那天晚上我们一起共进了晚餐，他告诉我，忒修斯知道他会经过康诺特，所以才对他提出了这个要求，纽特当时正在为他的一本书做一些关于匈牙利树蜂的研究，所以很爽快就答应了。我没有问他，是什么让他抛下所有的工作，因为忒修斯的一句话就跑到这地方来，我没有心思去想这些。在康诺特度过的时光似乎永远都不会结束，尽管那儿很美，平静无波的早晨和肆无忌惮的暴风雨构成了这座城市的两种风景。我的新男伴来到后的第一个周末，忒修斯终于从伦敦出发了。我还记得自己在一个睡眼惺忪的早晨醒来，两兄弟在房前的院子里拥抱。”

“你在想，这个唠叨的女人在浪费我时间……她说的这些和上帝眼里的罪孽有什么关系？我快要说到了，神父，请你再耐心一些。忒修斯来了以后，纽特不再需要与我作伴，这似乎终于让他自由了一些。他本来就不是一个喜欢待在屋子里的人，现在更是时常地不见踪影。我闲来无事时偶尔会注意到他们兄弟间的关系，但是除了客气的疏远和激烈的争论以外并没有发现什么值得注意的东西。他们太不相像了，在血缘关系以外，恐怕没有更多的东西把他们联系在一起。现在忒修斯来了，房子里那种窒闷的情绪一扫而空。我知道纽特不会再待下去，带着某种失落，我就是知道，把这叫做女人的直觉吧。果然，一天早上，在餐桌旁边，纽特告诉我和忒修斯：等到邦缇把他所需要的邮包寄来——里面有他需要的某种花粉的配方——他就离开这里。忒修斯马上表示赞成。‘请不要让我们愚蠢的乡间活动妨碍了你的大计划，弟弟，’他用讥讽的语气说，‘我担当不起这个罪名。’带着露骨的蔑视，几乎又引发一次争吵。”

她在自嘲中停了下来，好像只是为了鉴别自己叙述往事时的声音。在对面的隔间里，牧师听到她正在经历某种神经紧张的激动，魔杖的一端在她的手中划上了告解室的板壁。不过，和别的前来告解的人不一样，她的声调冷峻和清醒，简直到了无法理解的程度。她慢慢地，一字一句地说下去：“在那时候，谁也没有预想到在接下来的三天里会发生那样的意外。如果我预见到了的话，我会马上找个借口说服忒修斯离开这里，到伦敦去，欺骗他很容易，只要告诉他某某魔法部的官员要见他就行了。一旦他离开我们，回到伦敦，下面的事就不会发生了。我一次又一次这样地想过，一次又一次设想着不同的结局，过了好些时间——我这并不是为自己开脱——我开始明白到，没有不一样的结局。整个不幸只是提前发生了而已。假如当时纽特不在康诺特，忒修斯留在了伦敦，事情还是会发生的，只不过会等上几年，在另一个地方发生——到那时，扮演其中一个角色的不会是我，而是别人，但是故事的大体方向还是一致的。我不知这究竟是幸运还是不幸。但有一点我是清楚的：我一直没意识到自己在其中扮演了一个角色。”

“那地方慷慨而又贫瘠……不动声色之中……带着一丝狡黠，我有时候觉得那座城市有点像我，所以我总是没法喜欢上它。在我的未婚夫被他的公务耽搁了，而纽特迷失在他漫无边际的奇思妙想里的时候，我经常独自一人出去，没有特定的目标，只是随便走走，与乡间的风景作伴。这是个小地方，一个莱斯特兰奇家族的人在这地方钻来钻去会引起别人的疑心和不快，我看出来这一点，是因为总有人用异样的目光看我。我不是那种没有保护者就出不了门的女人，所以在没有向任何人求助的情况下，我想出了一个解决办法。我配出了忒修斯的复方汤剂，借用必要的伪装，我完全可以顶着忒修斯的身份出门，想去哪儿就去哪儿。哪怕用这副装扮到小酒馆里去喝一杯，也没人会注意到我身上有任何不对的地方。”

牧师不知道自己是因为什么而无法开口说话，是因为认出了忒修斯这个名字吗？还是因为没有想到这件他早已忘却的事过了这么久还来纠缠他？“黑柠檬。”他突兀地说。断断续续从他嘴里泄露出来的字眼散漫而含糊，还没传过去就消散了。

“你说什么？我没听清……”

“对不起，”牧师强打起精神，“请继续说下去。”

“那天，在一次漫步过后，我匆匆走回家。别的巫师也许喜欢用移形换影，一下就回到舒适的壁炉前，但我更愿意用自己的双脚走回去，一路上能够注意到一些平时不轻易留心的东西——这一点很可能是受到了纽特的影响。我走的是捷径，所以会比平时的路要快一些。穿过河边的小树林，我来到了一块平坦的缓坡上，看到有人头枕双臂躺在树下睡着了。我停下来，注视这个年轻人的面孔——现在我注意到给他起阿特弥斯这个名字是有理由的。我们一直很亲近，我有的时候觉得我对他的感情比我对忒修斯的感情更为复杂，因为其中混入了亲情的成分；尽管我并不愿意让他知道这种依赖，但我对他的确比对别人更亲近一些。我说不清楚当时是什么怂恿了我，神父，也许是你口中所说的魔鬼吧，我走近前，吻了这个熟睡的年轻人一下。我的头脑里没有任何肮脏的想法，甚至没有意识到我还穿着忒修斯的衣服，并且佩戴着一个男人的面具——正是这一点后来酿成了大祸。那是个单纯的吻，我想留下某种纪念，把我们一起经历的少年时代联系起来，听起来很荒唐，是吗？过了很久以后，当我坐在这个连转身都困难的小房间里对你讲述这件事的时候，我才能告诉你我为什么吻他。原因现在看来很明显了，但当时连我自己都不明白。我一直不愿意明白过来的原因是——”

“这没关系。”牧师轻声说，在对方长久的缄默后。

“——是我不认为一个人可以同时地爱着两个男人。”这句话轻轻地扬起，就像一个苦涩的微笑。“我父亲从未爱过任何人。他的某一任妻子死去的时候，尸体还在床上没有冷却，你知道他干了什么吗？他摇铃叫来仆人，吩咐他们把床单换了。我被铃声弄醒。我揉着眼睛，走到门口，父亲用一种礼貌而冷淡的语气对我说：‘她死了，现在让他们上楼来。那些偷懒的仆人在哪？床单必须马上换掉。’好像我不是他的女儿，而是陌生人似的。这就是我父亲，他谈论女人的语气就像谈论一件物品。在他看来，爱情是一种疾病，得病的人无药可救，必须从这个世界上被隔离开来。那个晚上的下半夜我在自己的床上坐着，试着别去想那具尸体，别去想我父亲身边新换上的床单，在洁白的床单下面，像是拓印一样，还留着死去的女人的轮廓。这对于一个小孩子来说极其恐怖，这一点恐怕你无法理解。恐怖之处不在于我碰触到了死亡，或者是我父亲的态度，而在于我明白了作为一个女孩在这个世界上的位置，以及等待着我的命运将会是什么。后来我又隐约看到了这种命运，在一艘从巴黎去纽约的轮船上……在遇见忒修斯以前，我一直以为我根本就没有爱这种能力。当然，我装作有，所有人都以为我们坠入了爱河。所有人……除了邓布利多，他有一双讨厌的洞察一切的眼睛，总在不动声色地注意着你。我不喜欢他，他也不喜欢我。我一直以为我在假装，假装爱，假装离开了忒修斯活不下去，这让我偶尔感到内疚。他的确对我很好——从各个方面来看，都是一个合格的丈夫。那三天同样改变了我的生活，你明白为什么吗？”

“因为你意识到自己并不是在假装，”牧师不愿意抢过她的话，但他还是回答了——用一种比他想象的要更感情用事的语调。“在那三天的某一个瞬间里。”

“是这样，”她讲述自己的秘密时的语调和他见过的都不一样，她像是非常笃定地知道自己要说什么，该怎样进行下去，“但这并不能解释我在河边的草地上吻了另一个人。我……无法解释我自己那时的行为，也许我是邪恶的，也许我的血管里流淌的始终是我父亲的血，这一点无法改变。我在那一刻忘却了我的身份，忘掉了我的伪装是一个男人，我胆大妄为，一心认为不会有人知道这件事。因为过于紧张，我把手伸进了忒修斯的外套的口袋里。我碰到了一些散落在里面的烟丝，不自觉就把它们捏在手里。结束那个吻以后，有一段时间我想在纽特身边躺下来，在他醒来时吓他一跳，可是天空转阴，将要下雨了。我还是改变了主意，转头离开了那里。怀表在我走开时不知怎么地掉了下来，我把它拾起来，顺手塞进口袋。我想施个小小的魔法，替纽特挡雨，但烟丝还粘在我手上，就像一些用象形符号写下的文字。我站开一些，用无杖魔法把它们烧了，烟丝碎成粉末，从我手上纷纷掉下来。突然间，那种声音似乎要把纽特弄醒，这让我惊慌失措，忘记了自己一开始的打算，我立即用移形换影离开，回到了屋子里。”

一个莱斯特兰奇家的人前来忏悔，这会让方圆十英里的人都惊奇不已……但他只是木然地听着。他已经能大致猜到事情的发展了，但他仍然愿意听她说完。“第二天，从伦敦来了一个傲罗……令人作呕的寄生虫。”她没有掩饰声音里的厌恶。“他在我们的屋子里坐下来，吃着我们的食物，然后津津有味地暗示忒修斯‘也许忘了一些应该向他的直属长官忏悔的事’。但我把事情讲得太快了……回到第一天，我回到房子的前厅，喘息还没来得及平复，就看到纽特朝这里走来。我下意识地往外走，刚好与他照面，他问我今天是否到过河边。我当时以为他是想刺探那个吻，我毫不迟疑地说，我从来没有离开过这所屋子。纽特将信将疑，我于是提到了忒修斯，告诉他忒修斯准备去河边找他——这也确实是事实。纽特相信了，他没来得及回我的话就走了。十几个小时过去以后，我走进忒修斯的房间，他面色凝重地在烧一些文件，他看见了我，对我说‘他们想找个借口把我送上战场，莉塔——如果他们不是这么卑鄙无耻的话，我本来愿意去的，但在这种情况下答应这桩交易，等于承认了我的罪行。’我问他究竟发生了什么，他把匿名信的事告诉了我。”

“我知道你在想什么。你在想，那么为什么不告诉那些人事实？对他们说，那个吻你们搞对了事实，却完全搞错了对象？为什么不义正言辞地告诉他们，什么不堪入目的事情都没有发生？我会告诉你为什么，因为他们不会相信我，因为我作为一个莱斯特兰奇家族的人，在这些人眼里和臭虫差不多。这不仅挽救不了事态，还会成为所有人的谈资。我的确试过把那个傲罗叫到一边，试探着对他说出事实，他把嘴里咬着的雪茄拿下来，对我笑了半分钟之久。‘这件事情你就别插手了，小姐，’他和和气气地对我说。‘这不是一位女士应该插手的那种事。’我真想把他的那张脸割下来。然后，这人嘴里喃喃着‘装成一个男人，亏她想得出来！’这种话走开了，我意识到这件荒唐事已经到了失控的地步，我必须寻找外部的援助。在所有这一切里面，最让我痛苦的，是忒修斯什么都不否认……他默不作声地把一切都照单全收，这反而证实了他有罪。他烧那些信件的时候，眼睛里有种伤痕……我了解他，于是我骇然意识到，这是真的。”

她苦笑了一下。“他没有干过他们指控他的那种事，但他是爱他的。这就是为什么他无力于抗争这种强加到他身上的罪名，而且没有真真正正地奋起挣扎过。目睹他变成这样真是让人痛心……而我什么也不能告诉纽特。在第二天傍晚，终于受不了这种气氛的我决定逃离这所房子，到镇上去，发电报向我所能想到的人寻求帮助。一切都太混乱了，我到现在还没想过是谁寄出了那封匿名信，谁是那个目击者——如果不是上帝的话。我来到帮助巫师寄出电报的邮局，因为我父亲有这样一种相当严重的疑心病，他不愿意人们通过普通信件找到他。窗口后面有个人认出了我。‘你不是斯卡曼德先生的未婚妻吗？’我没有心情寒暄，有气无力地回答他是的：我那时还没和忒修斯订婚。他说‘斯卡曼德太太昨天傍晚才来过，小姐，你如果那时候来，说不定就能碰见她了。’我随口问：‘斯卡曼德太太？‘”

“我那时候还不清楚整个事实，但在电光火石之间，我全部明白了——这是一个女人的本能，也是同样的本能让她们站出来保护自己的孩子，或者捍卫自己的情人——谁会寄出这样的一封匿名信，谁会忍心披露这桩丑事的同时把自己的儿子送上战场？只有母亲最不可能做出这种事，但同样地，最有可能做出这种事的……也是一位母亲。我于是装作不在意的样子，和那个职员攀谈，他告诉我，斯卡曼德先生和太太是前一天才从伦敦来的，他们住在离这地方不远的一处旅馆里，因为‘他们说要给你们一个惊喜’。我无法描述自己当时的心情，连发电报求助都忘了，我匆匆离开了那里。好几个混乱的想法在我的脑子里打转，全都没有道理。不过到了第三天的早上，我已经决定了，不能让忒修斯或者是纽特知道这件事——如果忒修斯会落到战场上的话，就更不能让他知道了——我必须走出来承认这封信是我寄的。我坐道森的马车回去，他对像我这样的女巫师特别心软——他自己说的，他当时看到我满身泥泞坐在路边，说不定以为我疯了。他是个蠢货，但我没有精力去管他。我满心想的是拿出一个计划——纽特对我很熟悉，他马上就会透过我透露的线索知道信是我寄的——我会去敲那扇门，告诉他们。在我下了马车走上房子的台阶的时候，这件事情在我的心里已经定了。”

牧师舒出一口长长的气。“但是，在这个早上和前一天晚上我离开邮局之间，发生了什么事？我还没有讲到……我……冒雨去了旅店，斯卡曼德夫人同意见我。后来的几年，一直到战后，我们那天晚上谈了什么，那一直是我们之间的秘密。我没有权利在此透露。她是个坚强得可怕的女人，但我也不遑多让。这就是女人之间的那种相互理解……直到现在，纽特·斯卡曼德依然认为寄出那封信的是我。”

她面临着一片寂静，但这并不令她胆怯。“对不起，”她温和地说。“你想知道第三天究竟发生了什么，是吗？我从楼梯上去，即将推开那扇紧闭的门——在那道门里面，几个伦敦来的傻瓜要决定一个我所见过的最正直的人的命运——我在发抖，雨水淋进了我的骨头里。我故意不去换衣服不去沐浴，为的就是利用男人的心理用这副面目引起同情，这你一定了解吧。我把手放到门上，另一个人伸手挡住了我，他紧紧地抓住我的手腕，几乎都把我抓痛了。我抬起头，纽特和我交换了心照不宣的眼神。我想要甩开他，推门进去，他是那样理解地看着我，然后对我摇了摇头。‘这会让他心碎的。’他说，“你不能进去。”没有进一步的解释，他推开我，先我一步开门进去了。我完全不懂得反应，这是我没有预料到的事。在我设想过的所有一切糟糕的情形中，我没有预料到纽特会代我走进那个房间，对那里面的忒修斯说：‘是我。’”

空气安静下来了。莉塔·莱斯特兰奇安静下来了。“这就是我要说的全部，”她说。“我选择到这里来忏悔，因为这地方谁都不认识我……我只是经过这里，明天就要走了。”

纽特·斯卡曼德睁开眼睛，从光线沉郁的告解室回到了阴影环伺的书房。牧师坐在他的对面，结束这场讲述后他的嗓音早已嘶哑。他望向纽特，像在等待他拿出一个结论，就像他当初把这件事告诉忒修斯·斯卡曼德时一样，纽特一句话也没有说，他在椅子里挣扎了一下，像是要挣脱那件现在还穿在他身上的，他为了代入到牧师的角色里而套上的枷锁。秋日的夜晚浸透了泪水。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

忒修斯·斯卡曼德独自留在房间里。再过几分钟，他就会走出这个房间去迎接所有人的祝贺。眼下，他还能独处一段时间，在他身后，一道紧闭的门将他与热情的人群隔开。那里面都是些他曾经非常了解，或者透过某种方式有所接触的人，尽管，他们更熟悉的是上战场前的那个他。他们在外面痛饮冰镇得恰到好处的香槟，端详侍者为这个场合而端上来的鱼子酱，女士们脖子上的珠宝令人目不暇接，而男士们的高谈阔论则会使得他在这一夜过后变成整个伦敦消息最灵通的人。他深谙外面是什么：灯光，人声，欢乐。在一切之上，莉塔的一身装扮更是锦上添花。他的未婚妻今天晚上非常美，即便是那些从来看不上她的家族姓氏的人，也只能用嫉恨的目光看着她走过，这一点，忒修斯早就预见到了，然而，他像是忘却了外部世界的存在一般一点也不急着到外面去。是什么把他留在了这里？这个房间里并没有任何特殊的东西……窗户开着，几个小时前就已经离开的女佣忘了把它关上。他换上了男士燕尾服，只剩下一两处经不起考究的细节没有完成：袖口处的布料没有整理好，脖子上挂着的领结没有系完。他大可以现在出去，谁也不会指出他着装上的疏漏，他在这种场合出入太久了，非常清楚一个人可以用自信去弥补任何缺憾，他很擅长利用这种自信去堵住别人的问题，引导他们说出自己想知道的事。他也不是因为这个而留在房间里的。他之所以避开任何人，在莉塔注意到他以前溜进这个房间，低声念出咒语把门关上，全身戒备地坐在这里，完全不是出于上述原因，如果非要找上一个原因的话，他是在做准备。必须抽出一点时间自己做这件事，必须小心谨慎地，就像为伤员缝合伤口那样轻轻地去做。这是一件什么样的事呢？忒修斯问自己。

一阵笑声在外面的走廊处响起，忒修斯心神恍惚地将目光投向洗手盆对面的那堵墙。他的父母喜欢将每一个时期的家庭照片放在显眼的位置，似乎这样能够建立起一种公平的秩序。那些照片攻陷了每一个角落，在他父亲的书房里，有一张母亲年轻时的照片，那个年代的风俗被很好地保存了下来，还有五光十色的巴黎。父亲在哈利法克斯猎狐时的快照——他能准确地告诉你那匹马后来怎么样了，谁的佃户被人开枪所误伤，他讲过这个故事这么多遍，以至于每当忒修斯看到这张照片时，“截肢”这个词就藏在那张光亮可鉴的狐皮里。在母亲的那架钢琴上，摆放着他和纽特小时候合影——即便他们都长大了，母亲仍然不愿意将相框里的照片换掉。偶尔，忒修斯怀疑这种橱窗展示症甚至蔓延到了他自己的生活中。他房间里的书桌上，同样摆放着一张类似的照片，那是他，纽特和莉塔三个人的合影。他坐在这里的这个房间里没有照片，连一张塞在链坠里的廉价的肖像照也没有——在爱丁堡，花十加隆你就能照上一张。这是仆人的房间，墙壁光秃秃的，只有被水洗过的地板能提醒别人这里是一个房间。窗外，拉起的绳索上晾着床单。透过白床单憧憧的灰影，能够看见马车夫和门房居住的院子，再过去就是马厩，但这只是透过方位判断出来的。如果他真的走到那个位置朝外看，马厩和马车停放的位置只是一些叠加起来的，方块大小的黑影。外面的晚风带进来肥皂的芳香，一种淡淡的，有点儿陈旧的浆洗味。他对这栋房子的每一个角落都太熟悉了，不用抬头便知道气味是哪里来的。一个厨房女仆正念念叨叨地走过院子，她是怎么跨过夜色下的积水，又是怎么扳住装有换洗衣物的木桶防止它掉下来，这对忒修斯来说就像一幅放在眼前的图画一样清晰。现在说服他的父亲改变这种生活方式已经太晚了，自打他从战场回来以后，人们有时候会用陌生的眼神看他。

不管怎么样，这个房间里没有照片……很有可能正是出于这个原因，他才选择到这里来的。躲进这里很容易，父亲近年来已经不太管事了，大家把他看做这栋老房子的主人，他可以在房子里自由地出出入入，人们不会问他任何问题。老管家还会捉住他的手，强忍住喉咙里的哽咽说出让他不知所措的话。在他回来的那一天，她就说了两遍。“总算……！”她挺直了腰板，用那双深灰色的眼睛望着他说。在她一点也不显得感情用事的目光和严肃的语调里，似乎包含着更多没有说出口的话。但她是加尔文教的信徒，他们把感情用事看做耻辱。母亲过去常说她的家族有着巴斯克人的血统。她严守着业已消亡的秩序，拒绝了忒修斯的拥抱，她把两只湿透的手在围裙上擦了擦，望着忒修斯，说了两遍同一个词。忒修斯常常问自己，她想说的总算究竟意味着什么？也许她想告诉他，你总算回来了，也许她想说，你母亲……但无论是谁，在这所房子里都不被允许说出那个词，否则就会被他的父亲当即辞退，永不雇用。也许她要透过委婉的方式告诉他，阿特弥斯已经很久没有回来了，先生，我们谁也不知道该拿他怎么办，谁也奈何不了他，除了你，而你总算回来了——所有的这些推断忒修斯都不太确定，尤其是最后这一点。也许答案比他想象的要简单，她只想告诉他总算结束了。

是什么结束了？……两天前，他们准备为这次的宴会发出邀请函时，发生了奇怪的事。莉塔抽出其中的一张，读出那个名字，问他：“谁是安德里恩·高顿？”那张邀请函是他亲手写的，他尽量把名字搞对，但他不确定牧师本人还住在那个教区。面对莉塔的问题，他能怎么回答呢？“……一个牧师。”他说，嘲讽地发现这个回答竟然和管家的“总算”有着某种无心的相似之处。莉塔好笑地看着他，发现他是认真的。“从什么时候起，”她说。“我们开始邀请麻瓜们的牧师来家里了？你，忒修斯·斯卡曼德，把邀请函寄给一个牧师？我以为你告诉我你的母亲没有任何信仰——尽管她一直怀疑她那巴斯克血统的管家懂得某种巫术，而且私下里偷偷供奉上帝。”那句“总算……”在忒修斯的脑海里又响了起来。“是公开供奉，”他说。“我母亲不干涉仆人们的信仰，恐怕他们也无法理解她对梅林的感情——对不起，这是个烂笑话。你不喜欢牧师？那么我们就别邀请他来家里好了，只是某个我在军队里认识的人。”莉塔将信将疑地相信了他的解释，没有再问下去。“一个在埃克塞特的牧师？”有那么一瞬间，他以为她会继续追问。但她只是体贴地把话说完：“让我找张朴素一点的信纸，我想在这里的什么地方还有一张……如果你想显得尊敬他们那个上帝，最好不要用带魔法的这一张。最好还是通过普通邮路邮寄？我对麻瓜的牧师们还是略知一二的，我父亲杀死过一个。”

“你太好了。”忒修斯由衷地回答。他从莉塔手里接过已经写好了的邀请函，把它塞进了书桌下面的抽屉里。他的动作很仓促，像是害怕再看它一眼似的。她当时看出了什么吗？忒修斯不太确定。莉塔不知道的是，在她拿来那些信纸，并且按照他所提供的名字写就一张新的邀请函以后，忒修斯私下里把它抽了出来，将它烧成灰烬扔进了废纸篓。打那以后，他就再也没有动过要见安德里恩的念头。

今天晚上，在这栋房子里可没有什么牧师。几年以后，同样的一群人会在外面等待他宣布与莉塔订婚的消息。生活会一如既往地继续下去……工作，家庭，然后是唾手可得的成功。他有这个信心。他的事业会回到既定的轨道里，而所谓的战争英雄的身份对他大有帮助。没有人会问这是怎么来的，人们从来只看结果不问原因。那些似乎忘却了他的存在的朋友们，会一个接一个地出现在门口来敲他的门。现在既然他已经回来了，他必须好好整顿一下这里的仆人，精简人手，把那些在他父亲看不到的地方明目张胆地偷窃的家伙清除出去。他不会再让莉塔忍受指名道姓的奚落，首要的事情就是永久地封存她弟弟的档案……在他的头脑里，一切已经按部就班地计划好了，只有在这种时候，他觉得自己又是过去的那个人了。但在他的全盘计划里面缺了一块，正是这缺失的一块促使他现在失魂落魄地待在房间里，担心那些客人会看到他的样子。其实他还有很多的事情要做，父亲一定在客人看不到的地方喝酒，忒修斯必须找到他，阻止他喝醉以后出丑，他还得和莉塔一起出现在这些宾客面前，明确地表示自己根本不相信那些关于她和纽特的传言。在别人看来，他很值得同情：他的弟弟扔下家里这片烂摊子，在参加完母亲的葬礼以后就消失无踪，一切重担都落在了他的头上。据那些人说，哪怕来参加葬礼的时候，纽特也是急匆匆的，仪式还没完就走了。这些人暗示忒修斯，纽特的行为简直是个耻辱。

有人敲门。忒修斯没有回过头去。在这个时候，能在这栋房子里找到他的只有母亲，而她已经不在了。另一个会猜到他在这里的人……他转过头，闻到了莉塔身上的香水味。她把手伸给他，违背自己的意愿，他感激地握住。她的手异乎寻常地冰冷，就像碰触过冰块一样。她有话要对他说。

“他来了。”

忒修斯点点头，她抽出自己的手，安慰地放在他的肩上，然后转身出去了。忒修斯最后一次望了一眼镜中的自己，整个人生即将在他的眼前展开，镜子里那张脸会最终恢复冀望，焕发生机吗？他不知道。他看着镜子里的那双眼睛，觉得自己在和一个陌生人对视着。这是仆人挂在墙上的那种镜子，很简陋，旁边就是铁架床。镜子下面放着一小块香皂，一把发刷用线绳悬挂在下方。椭圆形的镜框用铁丝系在一根钉子上，钉子由于年深日久的锈蚀已经发黄了。忒修斯走到镜子跟前，聆听着走廊里的动静。有人关上了一扇门，有脚步声经过走廊，那很可能是他的父亲。但在他耳朵里，那种步履不稳的脚步声和牧师离开营房时的脚步声重合在一起了。忒修斯明确地告诉牧师自己不需要告别，于是牧师留下那句“我赦免你的罪”便离开了他。他当时往外走出忒修斯的房间的步伐也是踉踉跄跄的，在威士忌和睡意的双重作用下很不稳定，但有着自己独特的节奏，忒修斯一直注意地听着，直到那种脚步声消失。它带走了他的秘密。

“就当这只是我个人的好奇吧，”牧师问道。“它会怎么样？你的爱情？”

“那不取决于我，也不取决于另一个人，而取决于把我们隔开的时间。”

这时候，时间……正在一分一秒地过去。忒修斯整理好袖口，将领结系完。再给他一点时间，他会打开这里的门，沿着一条长而狭窄的走廊，到楼上去。在楼梯的拐角处，他会拦住侍者要一杯酒，只需要一个巧妙的花招，就能用魔杖去除痕迹，没有人会发现他在仆人的房间待过，燕尾服蹭上了墙身的白灰。他会用力把楼上的空气吸进肺里，在再次露面时让那些人以为自己也感染了空气中的酒意。但整个夜晚的结局现在才到来，而忒修斯准备了一整个晚上就是为了面对它。登上楼梯后，他会发现自己来到了一条华丽得多，也优雅得多的走廊，走廊的尽头是温室花房，只有最不受欢迎，最容易在客人面前出丑的客人才会被管家带到这里来。在罕有的情况下，也有拜访者主动选择待在这里——由于厌恶人群，由于对寂静无伤大雅的喜好，或者只是经过就走。往常，忒修斯在走进温室里以前会深吸一口气，凭本能预感到在里面的会面绝不会愉快。但今天，他带着一种从容，冷静的姿态走向它，一点也不畏惧即将来临的究竟是什么。他已经提前预见到了自己的一举一动，他来到温室的门前，在那种密不透风，缺乏修剪的植物状态盖住他以前，他容许自己闭上眼睛深呼吸片刻，停下来，调整状态和心情，然后才推开那扇玻璃门。他已经走过了很长的一段路，现在只剩下最后的一段路程要走，在热带植物的阴影下面，在兰花茂盛的芬芳之中，那会是他从战场上回来以后第一次见到纽特·斯卡曼德这个人。不知怎的，从某种意义上来说，忒修斯意识到，这也将会是最后一次了。这次会面以后，那个他在战前所认识的纽特就会被他亲手毁掉，纽特自己肯定也知道这一点。此刻他所面临的这种危险的情境，一点也不逊色于他当时做出投身战场这个决定：它需要太多的勇气，几乎要把他所有的勇气都耗尽了。他觉得自己似乎花了全部生命去准备这件事，然而依然感觉不到自己已经准备好了。无论如何，跨出去的那一步是必须去做的。

他推开门。

一个男人站起来，还需要一些时间忒修斯才能看出他就是纽特。又或者，在他眼前的只是一个幻影，一个在很久以前就已经消失了的幻影，如今，出现在他眼前的不过是一场战争所留下的残骸。忒修斯站住脚，听见那陌生的脚步声朝他走来。

他睁开眼，头顶是瓦泥色的砖房，一盏瓦数不够的简陋灯泡在他的视野边缘跳动。苍蝇的尸体落在酒杯边，那副叠放得不够整齐的扑克牌里面掉出一张方块J。牧师仍然坐在灯光勉强能够照到的阴影里，圣经在他手边。忒修斯勉强记起他刚才朝自己问了一个关于未来的问题。

再过上几秒钟，忒修斯会回答他，但此刻，有一件事情对他来说已经变得分明：他会活下去，在这件事情里面再也不会有什么意外。在他昏睡过去的那几分钟里，他所梦到过的一切很有可能都是真的。不，忒修斯有种预感，它就是真的。生命之中的第二个阶段开始了：爱情，相遇，无法避免的别离，以及这其中所包含的历险和空虚。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“在布里斯特庄园里有一台打字机，”他喟叹似的说。“只有莉塔才会使用它。这台便携式打字机就放在她的房间里，在一个不显眼的角落，像在葬礼仪式上那样，在它的上方覆盖着一块白纱。忒修斯还没来布里斯特庄园时，我在莉塔的床下看到过它一两次。那时候，一个巫师的房间里有一台打字机并不是那么常见的事，所以这件事给我留下了很深的印象。一次，莉塔不经意地对我提到这是因为什么……原来，她的父亲不允许任何人给他写信。对于家族内部的人，把信寄到他在巴黎的地址更是严令禁止的。但他有这种严苛的、不近人情的管制，每隔一段时间便要求莉塔把她在霍格沃兹的详细开销报告给他，对于每一分钱花到什么地方上，都必须拿出详细的证明。那部打字机就是要来这样用的，因为他对自己的女儿一个字也不相信。她在那台机器上草拟出寄给这个可怕的男人的电报，再通过邮局寄给他。她把机器藏在床下面，这样忒修斯就不必看到它了。莉塔有非常强烈的自尊心，不愿告诉忒修斯这件事，所以这台打字机只有我知道。它每隔一个星期被拿出来一次，随后就被塞进床底下那个伪装成行李的皮箱里。每个星期的那一个晚上，当忒修斯睡着了以后，我会在自己的房间里听到莉塔的手指敲打键盘的声音。那封匿名信出现的前一晚，我曾经听到莉塔的房间里传出过这种声音。我记得自己当时还感到奇怪，因为自打莉塔上一次寄出那封电报起还不到一个星期。又过了两天，在那混乱的三天中的某一个黄昏，莉塔不见了，没人知道她去了哪。没有人，除了忒修斯——他告诉我她去了邮局。”

“从那时候起，这种可能性才在我的脑海里变得鲜活。我开始怀疑，莉塔就是那个目击者。是她写了那封信。你是不是觉得我很好笑？可是在当时我是很认真的。在那种惊慌失措的恐吓之中，我以为我自己捕捉到了某种真实……她在便携打字机上打出了那封信，这样就不会有人认出信件的字体了。至于她为什么在信寄出的第二天又跑到邮局去，原因也很容易解释，她没有预料到那封措辞含糊的信件竟会造成这么大的影响，于是到她昨天寄出这封信的地方去，想要找个办法把信件撤回，顺便把邮局的底本毁掉。在镇上的邮局里，花上三十五个加隆，一个家养小精灵可以帮你把寄出的信件从任何地方撤回，但必须在二十四小时之内。这样一来，所有的线索都联系了起来。到目前为止这些都只是推测，我一个字也没有对忒修斯透露。在忒修斯把自己关在楼上和那个傲罗谈话时，我发现自己坐在莉塔的房间里，茫然无措地咬紧着牙关。皮箱的锁是开的，用来盖住打字机的那条白色纱巾被揉皱了放在一旁，机械滚轴上残留着热度——这台机器确实不久前被使用过。我的听觉并没有出错，可是，我并没有因此而感觉到欣喜，想到莉塔有可能目睹了那一幕让耻辱在我心中滚烫地燃烧。如果可以的话，我真希望自己从没进过这个房间，从没把手伸进藏匿这台打字机的那只皮箱里去。”

“我从来没有想过，在这一天之内我的勇气，良知和信任竟然会同时受到考验，就好像有人把我整个人拿到一台天平上去称量那样——而且这种考验太过分了，谁也不该经受这样严苛的测试。楼梯上传来响声，我哥哥和那个傲罗开门出来了，我立刻拿起魔杖，想也不想就让一切恢复了原状。我告诉自己那个皮箱从来没有打开过，那块纱巾也一直停留在原处。我都不知道自己是怎么若无其事地走出那里的。在我哥哥把那个傲罗送到他的房间里去时，我还停住脚和他闲谈，我们谈了乡郊的天气，谈了这附近的历史，我变得异乎寻常地健谈，以至于我哥哥奇怪地看着我——那完全是紧张所造成的，必须随便找个人说点什么，否则我就要发疯。潜伏在这栋房子里的秘密和反常到哪都跟着我，正是这些东西快要让我发疯。那个傲罗在客房里安顿下来了，我哥哥上楼回到他的房间里去，莉塔没有捎来任何消息。我这时候已经稍微镇定下来了，我回到了我自己的房间里。稍加冷静以后，我意识到这是最好的结局：假若这个世界上有一个人会知道这件事，那么我宁愿那是莉塔，她的判决会比一个陌生人的判决要容易忍受得多。我们宁可让一个亲近的人从自己身上割掉一块肉，也不愿意在陌生人面前淌下一滴血，在这一点上，斯卡曼德家的人全都是这样。我父亲——请允许我插入不相干的话题——在面对我母亲的死亡时，也是这样的，那是好几年以后的事。然后冷静过去了，内疚和自责冷颤一样蔓延上来。那时候我还没有力气去面对这件事，我一动不动，像是瘫痪了似的。我必须尽快做出选择。做出什么样的选择呢？这个问题太大了，那一刻的我回答不上来。我想到了忒修斯，然后再一次感到恐怖，因为我以自己的心理活动推测出了他的心理活动。我记得我自己想着：梅林啊，他会在战场上送命的。有什么方法能够把这样的纽带永远割断，并且让他有这种勇气活下来？我只思考了几秒，然后做出了那个决定：我必须让他恨我。”

“斯卡曼德先生——”

“不，让我说完，”纽特·斯卡曼德用平静的口吻说道。“所以，我走到忒修斯的房间门口，推开了那扇门。接下来所发生的事情你都知道了。你认为这很不符合常理，是吗？一旦我认为是莉塔写了那封匿名信，那么，为了避嫌，我的第一个举动难道不是离忒修斯远远的，并且等她回来时找个机会告诉她一切全都是一场误会？也许你是对的，但我无法当着莉塔的面说谎，我也无法在发生了这种事情以后再对我自己假装一切正常。有一点我没有告诉过任何人，那就是我爬上忒修斯的床的真正原因。我不愿意想明白，是因为这个真正的原因太可怕了，没有人会相信以我当时的年龄和阅历会想到这一点，包括我自己。我为什么要溜进忒修斯的房间里去，并且——用通俗小说的字眼来说——引诱他？假如……到了万不得已的地步，我要站出来承认这件事，我在那一刻所表现出来的情感必须是真的，这就是那个原因。当我站在那些傲罗面前做出自白的时候，他们在我脸上看到了屈辱，愤怒和难堪，全是真的。但他们不知道的是，他们把前因后果弄反了：不是因为我写了那封信，导致我表现出了这些感情，而是为了表现出这些感情，我去做了那件事。”

牧师长时间地凝望着他，受到震撼的目光久久没有平复。“第二天早上，我从忒修斯的床上爬起来，整理好自己。我的动作再自然不过，像在自己的房间里那样。我打开房门，没有回头看忒修斯一眼，回到了自己的房间。那个早上，我再也没有和他碰过面，直到中午，”他腼腆地朝牧师微笑，就像正在谈论的人并不是自己，“一辆喧闹的马车驶入了庄园的门口，克里斯托弗·道森和他的喽啰们到了，我走到窗边看着马车停下。从车上第一个下来的人是一位女士，是道森把她搀下来的。她淋多了雨，正在发抖——那是莉塔，我从未见过她这样狼狈过，我只要看她一眼便知道在撤回那封信的事情上并没有赶上。但迄今为止，我那荒诞的推论还只是推论，是什么促使我最终走向那个供认我罪行的房间？我经过莉塔的房间，门虚掩着。我推开门：她在烧一封书信，而床底下的打字机连同行李箱一起不见了踪影……‘这就是那份拿回来的底本。’我记得我当时想道。我问了她一个问题，我不记得是什么了。她面带笑容敷衍了过去，然后推说要去见忒修斯就离开了。不过我知道她并非要去见忒修斯，我必须要在她做出不可挽回的事情以前阻止她。你看，倘若忒修斯一定要在这件事里面恨一个人，我宁愿那是我。我用移形换影离开莉塔的房间，在她打开那扇门以前拦住了她，她那一刻的眼神我永远也忘不了。‘这会让他心碎的，’我低声对她说，其实我把手按在她的手腕上时简直感觉不到自己的手。‘你不能进去。’随后我推开了门。”

纽特把右手从扶手椅上抬起来，翻开手掌看了看，好像他现在还握住莉塔的手腕似的。“我把故事讲得很糟，”他坦白地承认。“已经有很多年我没有对人谈起过这些事了，说不定其中的一些细节我自己都忘了。莉塔死了，你知道这件事吗？不？我以为……说不定我哥哥对你提起过，说不定他会邀请你参加葬礼。做出这种事很像他的风格。她离开以后，少年生活的一部分连同她一起消失了。本来，这仅剩的一条纽带还把我和我那个哥哥联系在一起，在他离开去战场的时候，我和她互相支撑，就像两个幸存者，在这个世界上只有我们两个人曾经在一天之内见证某种感情的诞生和毁灭，正是这样的事情将两个人紧密地联系在一起。那时，有些人造谣说我成了莉塔的男人……无稽之谈。那些人根本就不理解这种羁绊。你见过她，大致能判断出她是一个什么样的人。但现在，这条纽带也不复存在了。”

“她很美。”牧师做梦似的说。

“是的，”纽特伤感地笑了。“是的……她是那样的。我永远不该怀疑她写了那封信……对不起。”他一声不吭地坐了一会，然后他又说了一句。“……对不起。”

他像一个竭力要阻止泪水滚落脸颊的人那样眨动着眼睑，但眼眶中并没有泪水。牧师惋惜地看着那张脸。如果我能哭出来的话，纽特·斯卡曼德模糊地想道，这位客人会感觉到好一些……这种想法写在牧师的脸上，以至于纽特以为自己在为此而道歉。“很抱歉，”牧师拖着嗓音开口。“在你说出‘是我’以后，斯卡曼德先生，在那个房间里究竟发生了什么事？”

“他们问我，信中所写的事情是否是真的。我回答；‘是的。’他们又问：‘那么，你为什么要写这封信？’我回答：‘为了纠正这种令人发指的行为，先生。’其中一个人打断我说；‘你意识到，这封信会导致什么样的严重后果吗？’我点点头。这些人互相交换了眼神。‘即便这样，’对方说，‘你依然愿意坚持你所提出的指控？’他盯着我的眼睛，要从我的脸上分辨出一丝说谎的迹象，可是我并没有展现出这种迹象。我只是说：‘是这样。’接下来很长一段时间，忒修斯一言不发。‘斯卡曼德先生，请仔细听清楚我接下来要问你的问题，除了这封信里所提到的事情以外，是否还发生过另一些事？一些在行为和道德层面上来说更严重的事？’然后我露出怯懦的神情低下头，想了一想，告诉他们我宁可在忒修斯离开这个房间以后再讨论这个问题。他们再次彼此看了看。‘你可以就在这里说，亲爱的。’克里斯托弗·道森说。‘谁也不会把你怎么样的。’我望向忒修斯，他正在用一种神情看着我，就像他不再认识我了似的。我别开视线，在其余人看来，这种动作只能说明一件事：我害怕他。‘有过，’我说，‘但是我不想详细解释那是什么——如果你们诸位先生允许的话。’这对于他们来说已经足够了，就像一枚带血的指纹。一个客客气气的男人把我带出来，让我在门边等着，我在门外看到了莉塔，她冲过来，给了我一个耳光，然后抱着我哭了起来。我没有哭。也许这听起来很冷酷，但我一滴眼泪也没有掉。十分钟以后，那个傲罗出来，看了一眼怀表。‘把他的未婚妻带出去，克里斯托弗，她听到这个消息恐怕要昏倒的，我可应付不了女人，’他说。‘您别看起来这样苍白，小姐，您的未婚夫选择的是一条正确的道路——说不定在他回来的那天，他会成为一个人人敬仰的英雄。到那时，你还要感谢我呢。’莉塔在外套下面用尽全力掐住我的手，以防自己跳起来朝那个男人冲过去。她不是要晕倒了，只是过于激动而已。我任由她掐着。‘我能留在这里吗？’我问。‘随便你，’那个男人瞥了我一眼。‘但是我警告你，别玩什么花招。’有两个人把莉塔劝走了，我留在那里，听见房子周围又响起了人声：有人在吩咐仆人备车，有人在收拾行李，有人高声叫来女仆，让她‘安慰安慰这位小姐’，但我的脚变成了石头一样一动不能动。忒修斯是最后走出来的。”

“他……？”牧师打了个手势，用没有说完的话代替问题。

“他没有跳出来掐死我，如果这是你想知道的事，他也没有用威胁的表情望着我，告诉我他一旦回来了就要我好看，”纽特·斯卡曼德惊奇地注视着他，好像他提出了一个无稽的问题。“他从房间里出来，看到了我。我等在那里，他只需要用一句话就能毁灭我或是挽救我。那些人已经得到他们想要的结果了，他们并不真正在乎这个‘被拯救了’的少年会发生什么事。我希望能在他离开前找个机会和他告别，哪怕他我现在是他在这个世界上最恨的人。但他没有对我说一句话，他绕过我，像是根本没有看到我一样朝楼梯走去。他头也不回地下了楼，再也没有回头看我一眼。一天后，他到了伦敦。十天以后，他成为了战场上的一名士兵。”

“但即使是在那个时候，我也没有哭。”纽特拘谨地，请求原谅一般小心掂量那个“哭”字，再把它说出来。“即使那是个放声大哭的好时机。我们收拾东西离开康诺特的那天早上，我得去关一下窗。必须时不时找点事情给自己干，否则我就无法忍受下去。于是我包揽了很多马车夫和女佣的工作，那天早上也是一样。我告诉莉塔：‘我得去检查一下楼上的窗户。’然后走进了书房。就是我曾经在第一天看见忒修斯在里面亲吻莉塔的那个房间。我把手伸到窗外，一滴雨落到了我的手臂上。我靠着墙壁瘫坐下来，把头埋在胳膊里，那时候我才哭出来了。”

他把话说完以后，牧师突然开口说道：“你问我，为什么现在才来宣布这个判决，为什么在那之后又等了六年？我现在可以回答你了。克里斯托弗·道森没多久以前去世了，你知道吗？他给你哥哥寄了一封信，你哥哥把信转寄给了我，现在可以了解到的是，他一直为当年参与了那件事而感到愧疚。你哥哥回来以后，这种愧疚并没有消失。克里斯托弗的这封信里提到的都是一些老掉牙的陈年旧事，关于他和你哥哥在上学时的往事，一些忏悔之词。但有件事情你哥哥认为你有权知道。在他的托付之下，我把这封信也带来了。看不看它的决定权在你。”

纽特注视着牧师将那封信掏出来，朝他推去。他的视线一晃，如同被发黄的信封扎了一下似的。牧师用麻瓜的习惯给羊皮纸套上了信封，现在，那张羊皮纸从勉强裹住它的破烂信封里露了出来。两种材质的对比，有种莫名其妙的悲伤意味。纽特让眼睛吸收了这件物品的全部细节，但并没有碰它。

“我……打开不了它，神父。我的手指不听使唤。你能对我解释一下它的内容吗？”

“克里斯托弗·道森在第二天才抵达康诺特的布里斯特庄园，不是因为火车延误，即使他对所有人——他的上司，布里斯特庄园的若干人等——都是这么说的。你想的对，的确有什么耽搁了他的行程，但那并不是乡间恶劣的交通。你的母亲遣人给他送了张便条，要求到他所在的地方去见他。他当时在离布里斯特庄园不远处的一个驿站里，准备等雨停了就赶路，你母亲和他聊了不长时间，但在她离开后，他要说服自己同意她的决定则花了一整个上午。她告诉他，他会做出一件让他日后后悔大半辈子的事，而她现在是来给他一个赎罪的机会。如果，她说，如果忒修斯活着从战场回来，如果斯卡曼德家的两兄弟有一天断绝往来，不相理睬，到那时候，她授权克里斯托弗·道森把她留下的这封信交给你们之中的任何一个人。道森留下了那封信，后来的一切也正如她所料。莱斯特兰奇清晨离开你母亲所下榻的旅店，然后找到一个谁也看不见她的地方思考她的计划，在她离开后，你母亲离开旅店去见了道森一面。道森收好那封信，出发赶路，在半道上遇上了莱斯特兰奇小姐，他们一起回到了庄园——你还在听我说吗？”

“我在听。”

“道森确实没能抵御自己在你哥哥的这件事情上插上一脚，因为这是他的进身之阶——这一点，你母亲一定早就预料到了。她给了他这封信，说服他把它保存下来，告诉他‘这是你日后的赎罪票，克里斯托弗。’你哥哥告诉我你母亲爱开宗教的玩笑，这一点有些像你？既然当时她已经做出了这样的安排，那说明——”

“说明她知道自己快要死了，她很可能无法等到忒修斯平安回来。”

“我很抱歉。克里斯托弗一直完好地保存着这封信，它现在就夹在你面前的这个信封里。”

纽特·斯卡曼德打开那封信，一张与克里斯托弗所使用的那种考究的羊皮纸并不一样的粗糙纸张掉落在他的膝头。其中没有女性的美，只有一种狂放不羁的性格，这一点与他记忆中的她是一致的。“倘若有一天，你们读到了这封信，那一定意味着你们不再和彼此说话了。如果有这样的一天，那同样意味着：我错了。我曾经考虑过这种情感不会由于时间而平淡下去，那便意味着我犯下了大错。但一个将死之人无法考虑这些，我只能大胆地去试一试，哪怕有万分之一的可能……我是一个残酷的母亲，我能从莉塔的眼睛里看出这一点。她离开不久以后，我决定坐下来写这封信。我只有一个愿望，我的两个儿子：回家吧，你们离开家已经太久了。是时候修补你们之间的关系，否则它就会跟着你们走进坟墓，我知道这一点，因为我曾经也经历过爱。我把我的一个儿子送上了战场，另一个推出了家门，也许我余下的人生里每一天都会为此而后悔：我知道那个吻从未发生。”

纽特推开椅子站起身，壁炉里的木柴正在毕剥燃烧。纽特低下头，把纸凑近手边的火焰，牧师冲过来按住了他的手。“纽特·斯卡曼德，你怎么敢……！”他猛地意识到了什么，不再动了。信纸从纽特手上飘落下来，火焰没有伤到它分毫。牧师重重地倒回到椅子上，拿手支住额头。

“……总算……！”纽特·斯卡曼德望着对方，好像刚刚才明白过来女管家为什么要说这句话。

话音刚落，那张由骨骼和肌肉所组成的面孔，恢复成了忒修斯·斯卡曼德的面孔。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

最好趁着身体里还残留着温暖的感觉，动身往回走。避开在掩蔽壕里把下颚支在枪托上的伤兵，避开沙袋旁边的角落里哼着歌谣的守夜者，避开死亡、黄疸和疝气，趁着夜色深一脚浅一脚地往前走。酒精自有本事分辨一张张钢盔下面的面孔，那些带着汗水、尘土和白沙的面孔。酒精还能把炮火的闪光变成圣胡安的亡灵节。电话线已经被切断，敌军渡了河，距离屠宰场一英里，人人都成了圣人。双脚的本能会给你指引，绕开担架床上的那些形体，尽管呻吟，哭喊和睡梦中的低声饮泣会一直追随着你。歌声也是从欢笑声消散的地方传来的，在那里，决定狂欢一场的人们去了妓院。沿原路返回吧，别让目光流连于铁丝网，或者是远处破败的浮桥，这个世界还活着的那一部分睡着了，而另一部分也行将毁灭，谁会在乎你刚在一个中尉的营房里喝得烂醉，而且听完了一个疯狂的故事？没有人需要祈祷。他跌跌撞撞，半梦半醒地往前走。

门开着，理查逊坐在桌前写信。他在门口站住，把手摁在门框上醒一醒酒。墙上挂着他的钢盔，旁边是一份边角已经破烂的地图。他一走到能够被灯光照亮的地方，便动手把脖子上的硬领摘了。它已经被汗水浸透，花了不少时间才能把它拆下来。他把它戴在衬衫的领子下面，解开制服的两颗纽扣把它露出来，这完全是小丑的行径。“你回来晚了，”理查逊一见他进来便推开了信，“怎么样？”

“我想我再也做不了这种事了。”

“至少你喝了个痛快。”

“不是什么好酒。”

托马斯·理查逊望着他把制服换下来，拿冷水擦了把脸，在洗手盆前望着镜子里的面孔。“让惠塔克和你交换营房，是因为这么下去早晚有人要找你的麻烦。我不信上帝，但在我的看管下死了一个牧师，终归不是什么好事。我知道你想说你不是一个真正的牧师，但这并没有什么区别。在这里，你只要一天戴上了牧师的硬领，一辈子都是个牧师。让你去看看那些伤员对你来说有好处：倘若其中一个真的好起来了，说不定外面那些家伙会看在上帝的份上对你好点。”

“我本来可以去看看真正的伤员，”他说。“但是今天晚上我把时间都花在一个巫师上了。一个巫师！他把自己伪装成普通伤员，就是为了缠住我一晚上讲故事。他大概以为，我在这地方就是为了干这个的；说不定在他和其余的人看来，除了这个世界上不存在上帝，再也没有什么能让我惊讶了。”

“那么？”

这个问题让他不由得回头望着理查逊的脸。“他让你惊讶了吗？”后者耸耸肩。

“你知道，是不是？知道他要和我说些什么？你也许不清楚确切的内容，但你看出来他这个人有些什么不对的地方——有件事在他的心里折磨他，而且不是那种说出来会让人心安理得的事。他是个巫师，你不敢惊动别人。你让惠塔克和我交换营房，不是因为你怕哪个酒鬼喝醉了以后跑到我睡觉的地方来宰了我，而是因为你，托马斯·伍德·理查逊，需要知道这个巫师还有没有价值留在这里。”

“你是在生气我让你面对危险？还是在生气我没有事先把这件事情告诉你？”

牧师诧异地望着他。“坐下。我们聊聊吧，”那个男人对他做了个随随便便的手势，“我是在别的地方长大的，我们不惧怕巫师。事实上，比起巫师来说……您这一行业的人更让我们害怕，牧师先生。巫师不会去倾听他人心里的秘密，并且做出保证赦免别人的罪。当一个巫师到我们家里来的时候，没人会认为在他和我们中间隔着什么东西，可是神父的拜访总是让我母亲战战兢兢的，因为她有这样一种幼稚的观念，觉得他是和上帝一起来的。她总是小心翼翼地不去看他，以为在我们和他之间相隔着上帝。我们家很穷，我母亲每星期从用费里面节省出来的每一个子儿，都进了教堂的募捐箱。在这样的环境下成长起来，你可以想象得出我一点也不喜欢你们这类人。当其余的人发现你在战前是一个牧师的时候，我为什么要把你留下来？换成任何一个有理智的人，都会把你送回后方去，新兵营或者伤员医院，才是适合你待的地方。我之所以没有这么做，是因为我们在战前见过一面……对，你很有可能忘记了。别这么惊讶。这个世界并没有那么大。你想知道在什么时候，在什么地方，是吗？你真的想不起来了吗？”

“不必绞尽脑汁，这并不是你的错。那时候，我还不是现在在你眼前的这个托马斯·伍德·理查逊，一个人的面貌在几年间可能会变化很大的，尤其是在发生了战争的情况下。我刚才说到了，我们的家境很贫寒，我父亲也是一个巫师，但他娶了一个没有任何魔法天赋的女人，然后生下了三个没有魔法天赋的孩子。从小到大，血管里那点微不足道的巫师血统从来就没有给我们带来什么好处。我父亲为了糊口，干过各种各样的活。不过他生命之中最长一段时间，是在一个镇子上度过的。他是那里的治安官，当然了，没人知道他是一个巫师。如果说我从我父亲身上学到了什么东西，那就是任何事情都会被遗忘——他的魔法天赋，他到死都没向我们透露。有一天，我和弟弟在他留给我们的一堆破烂里面找到了一根魔杖和一堆关于魔法的书，那时候我们才知道这个事实，但这是后话了。我记得那一年的夏天，一辆马车停在了治安官办公室的门前，来访者是一个女人和一位牧师。布拉德肖小姐声称一个巫师杀害了她的父亲，侮辱了她，这位牧师可以作证。她告诉我父亲牧师救了她，否则车上的财物会全部被人劫走。”

“这位女士说的很有可能是真的，所有人都不会怀疑一个牧师和一桩杀人案有什么联系。但事情里面有一些我想不通的地方：布拉德肖小姐怎么就知道杀害她父亲的人是一个巫师？根据她的说法，她过去从来没有见过这个戴硬领的年轻牧师，可是却在紧要关头相信了他。而这个牧师也有些奇怪的地方，他不是我们这地方的人，却显然不是第一次来这里了；在他结结巴巴地——自然，这也有可能是因为紧张——引用罗马书时，他所援引的句子却是来自哥林多后书。我母亲是个虔诚的教徒，所以我还是熟悉新约的，神父。我父亲和那个神父在房间里谈了不到三刻钟，握了握他的手把他和那位小姐送走了。我冲进去，我说：‘你让他们走了，为什么？’我父亲很生气地说：‘闭嘴，这件事情牵扯到巫师，我们无能为力。’我狠狠地把门一摔，跑出去了，我非常气愤，难以相信自己的父亲竟如此无能。但是我后来对这件事情有了别的看法——或许，那个牧师认出了我父亲是一个巫师，从而迫使父亲答应了他什么事。那是个小镇子，风气保守，被怀疑是巫师的人会被弄到山上的小教堂吊死，他们的家人也会被迫搬离，我父亲兴许是在害怕这些。这是来这里以后我才想到的。在那时，我什么也不能做，我远远地跟着那对男女，直到他们在出镇子的那条路上分手。‘路易斯。’我听到他叫她。我当时浑身发抖，这对于我来说就是证据，你知道吗？我不需要更多的证据。我认为我很清楚发生了什么——只不过我无法证明罢了。路易斯·布拉德肖非常引人同情，她是那种庞大的家族里面被保护得很好的身份优越的女人，而且有一张容貌美丽的面孔，这些特质可以掩饰许多事。我无能为力，只能记住那个自称是牧师的人的长相的每一个细节，心想倘若日后……究竟到时候能怎么样，其实我也没有一个明确的概念。我望着那个男人离开，转身回家。如果真的是一个道德败坏的巫师干的，这件事会被交给这里的几支具有魔法血统的家族，无论结局如何，我们不会再听到这件事。我忘掉这件怪事走回家。第二天，父亲上吊死在自己的房间里。”

“你在想，这和我有什么关系？这难道不是很好笑吗，一个懂得魔法的人竟然选择上吊自杀！我不知道是什么让他想像一个普通人那样死，也许他觉得自己年龄大了，再也受不了举家搬迁的生活了，也许被人识破他的巫师身份加重了一直在追逐他的恐怖，也许他选择这样死，只是让我母亲和我们有尊严地生活下去。人们谁也不会怀疑他是一个巫师，只会以为他是忍受不了年老体衰的病痛而已，那样一来，我们还能得到些许同情和一些冬天里的面包……我抑制不住自己去想这件事。我认定他的死与那个牧师有关，与那桩不同寻常的案子有关，与那句‘路易斯’有着某种关联。我离开小镇，搬到大城市去，全因为我听说我要找的人去了那里。可是战争打响了，阴差阳错之下，我来到了这里，只能放弃我要找的人和事。这地方你唯一能想的就是活下去，别的最好什么也不要想。但是在这种夜深人静的时候，我想过吗？我难道就没有一丝好奇，想要知道那个年轻牧师——他虽然勉强算作是个男人，但实际上和我的年龄一样大——究竟在那个房间里和我父亲说了什么？我难道就没有想过，一旦他就坐在我面前，我会对他说什么话？我会对他提到‘路易斯’吗？那是一个真实存在的姓名吗？她现在又在哪？我可以告诉你我的父亲在哪，还有布拉德肖小姐的父亲又在哪，他们都埋在镇上的墓地里了。唯一的区别是，布拉德肖小姐的父亲躺在教堂墓地里，而我父亲是不被允许进入教堂的。我甚至有一个大胆的想法，是到了这里以后才出现的：既然我们找到的那具尸体面目不清，那个人很有可能并不是布拉德肖的父亲。”

牧师差点跳了起来，但理查逊用力掐住了他的胳膊，迫使他留在了原地。他奋力呼吸，理查逊用一双淡褐色的眼睛友好地看着他。“离开镇上以前，我找到了我父亲的一把钥匙，用这把钥匙，我打开了他藏在床下面的一个箱子，那里有一根魔杖，一叠写给我母亲的信，几份债券，还有许多我认不出来种类的货币——巫师的货币。我就是这样知道我父亲的秘密的。还有我们过得如此贫寒的秘密：这是一箱我用不了的钱！而且我也不知道怎样用它！我坐在那里，心理活动很荒谬。我不是在想我日后的生活，也没有想起任何关于父亲的事，我在想：假如能用上这些钱就好了。我需要钱，去买一张火车票。后来我坐火车离开那里的钱还是我弟弟给我的，为此他卖掉了他最好的那匹马。我把这些东西都装在一个袋子里，带着它们来到了伦敦。我到处打听在哪里能找到巫师，一个家伙注意到了我，我把所有的那种钱币都给了他，作为回报，他听我讲完了关于‘路易斯’的事——我需要知道一个巫师的看法，这不是心血来潮，我想知道另一个世界对这件事会有什么看法。那个男人听完以后，告诉我，这件事绝不可能是一个巫师干的。不管是谁杀了布拉德肖小姐的父亲——假如那真的是她父亲的话——他很有可能对巫师有些了解，但一个巫师不会选择用这种法子杀人，而且麻瓜的财宝对他们来说没有用。我谢了他，离开酒吧，重新又变成了一个一文不名的穷光蛋。我到码头去做工，随便找到什么地方就住下来——这是我参军前七个月的事。你还在听我说吗，安德里恩？”

牧师轻轻地吸了一口气，就像一个面对绞架的人一样。“我在一艘轮船上做水手……有个傻瓜在一等舱到处找人打扑克牌。为了赢钱，我接受了挑战。到了晚上，他哭哭啼啼起来——喝了太多的酒。他告诉我，他还不愿意去死。如果能够找到一个方法去逃避这件事，要他干什么他都愿意。在那一秒钟，说不定我父亲留给我的那一点微弱的巫师血液终于起了作用，因为我说不清楚是什么让我想到了那个主意。我用一套船舱水手的衣服，和他交换了身份，他把制服给了我，等船靠岸就下船去了，我再没有见过他。穿着他的衣服，我成了托马斯·伍德·理查逊，一个绅士，一个真正的麻瓜，一个准备前往征兵处报道的人。不再是一个在被狂热的教徒迫害的镇子上长大的年轻人，一个不敢承认自己身份的巫师的儿子，不再是个混血了。我带着托马斯·伍德·理查逊的手枪和一张他那住在加莱的未婚妻的照片，开始了一种新的生活。那时候我还不知道，会在一个我做梦也没有想到的地方见到你。”

牧师叹息着，朝后倒向椅背。“……什么时候……？你是什么时候认出我来的？”

“我一直在观察着你，但我不知道你曾经是个牧师。你的样貌是大变样了，你变老了。一个人竟然能老得这样快……我只是发现你对斯卡曼德中尉特别感兴趣，是吗？那种打探已经超过军中同袍的界限了。巧的是，在轮船上和那些上流人士的子弟打牌能听到很多消息，我听说过关于斯卡曼德家的两兄弟的传言，你让我又想起了这些传言。我在想，一个从埃克塞特来的家伙和这种事情能有什么关系？就在这个时候，几个喝醉酒的家伙找到了你藏在扁皮箱里一件衬衫下面的硬领，人们才知道你是个牧师。我才知道你是一个牧师。我让惠特克和你交换营房，为了确认你究竟是不是我要找的人。但这里面有更多事实，不是吗？比如说：你为什么对斯卡曼德家的人感兴趣？没有人知道缘由，但我知道。那桩栽赃到巫师身上的案子，必须由附近的一个巫师家族来处理，而距离镇子最近的就是斯卡曼德家。斯卡曼德先生和夫人就是因为收到了这里寄去的信，才决定到这里来的，是吗？他们大可以不必来，但他们认为有必要亲自处理这件事——这关系到麻瓜与巫师之间长久以来的和平，而且又发生在距离布里斯特庄园不远处的地界上——顺便给他们的孩子们一个惊喜。于是，即便是无意的，你间接造成了……一个母亲亲眼目睹自己儿子的悲剧，你想要为此做出补救？可是你要补救的太多了，到什么时候才是个头呢，神父？我父亲虽然不是你杀死的，但却是你间接造成了他的死亡，还有……那个马车上的男人，那个被所有人当做是路易斯的‘父亲’的男人，现在，告诉我吧，他究竟是谁？”

牧师用怯懦的目光凝视着对面这张脸，随后渐渐低下了头。“她的丈夫。”他说。

上尉哑着嗓音笑了起来，安德里恩·高顿以一种怜悯自己的语气开始述说：“你觉得很可笑吧……但是事实就是这样的，这是那种最普遍的故事，没有什么奥秘可言。我人生中第一次来到一个教区，那是一个比你长大的地方还要小的村落，在那里我遇到了路易斯。她到这里来是为了透透气，她是这样告诉我的，我们几乎没有说过话，只是碰过一次面而已。我后来才知道……她的丈夫，是一个可怕的畜生。我……从来没有威胁过你的父亲，我知道你不相信，但事实就是这样。他预见到会有巫师介入这桩案子，那些比他能力更为高强的人，那些并不住在这里，走了以后就会回到伦敦的人，他们会认出他是一个巫师，更别提由于斯卡曼德的那桩公案跑到这里来的那些傲罗，这更加重了他的紧张的神经。他并不知道他们是为了什么而来的，他在恐惧中以为这也和自己有关。我是在报上看到你父亲自杀的消息的。路易斯是她的真名，但布拉德肖不是她的姓。在那辆马车上……她的丈夫想要掐死我，她错手把他杀了，我们只能伪装成是巫师干的。她来自一个富有的家族，从小就很熟悉巫师。她得知了你父亲的死，在一个无辜的人死亡的阴影下面，我们无法再面对彼此——很讽刺，是吗？再也没有任何障碍的时候，爱情却消失了。我脱掉牧师的硬领，来到这里成了一个士兵。我再也没有见过她。”

“‘路易斯。’”理查逊自言自语，仿佛是为了掂量这个词的分量。

“是的。如果你想要对此而进行报复的话，请便。反正我也无法进行反抗。”

“你不害怕？”那双淡褐色的眼睛闪烁着好奇。“你可以告诉别人我在冒名顶替。”

“我认出了斯卡曼德这个姓氏，然后才让他们找到了扁皮箱里面的硬领，上尉，你把顺序弄反了，”牧师朝他谅解地一笑。“我必须和忒修斯·斯卡曼德谈谈，是为了确认一两件事，也是为了弥补我的罪过——这一点你倒是说对了。在我和路易斯乘坐一辆马车离开那个除了流言蜚语以外什么也不充足的镇子的时候，你有没有注意到过有一辆马车从对面驶来，比我们的速度要快一点，但却是朝着与我们相反的方向？我想你也没有，人们通常只注意到自己愿意去注意的那些东西。那是斯卡曼德家的马车，早在我和路易斯到治安官的办公室去说明这一切，并且等候他们验查那具尸体以前，有人找了个办法通知那些巫师，但那不是你的父亲，自然也不可能是我。是你吗？我怀疑过，可是就在刚才你告诉我你并不懂得魔法。通常来说，巫师会得到消息，但他们最快也要到第二天才派人赶到，更别说在这种穷乡僻壤了。我们看着那辆马车迎面驶来，当时还不知道这会改写我们的命运。这两年，我把这件事里的每一个细节都反复想过，但我唯一不确定的就是是谁通报了这个消息。究竟是谁，你现在想到了吗？”

“难道是……”因为仇恨而变得淡漠的脸罕见地流露出惊奇，“……不，这不可能。”

“斯卡曼德家那桩公案是在中午发生的，两个钟点以前，我和路易斯走下马车，踏入了治安官的门。在这期间，有人想让斯卡曼德夫人来到布里斯特庄园，为什么？这是一种求救，这个人已经无法阻止自己越过那道界限，他早晚会做出不可饶恕的事，必须寻找外力的帮助了。现在你明白过来，我为什么要去见忒修斯·斯卡曼德了吗？”

那张脸厌恶地盯着他看，与此同时，他有种预感，对方不再把他看作是这个世界上的一个仇敌了。“从来没有人问过那天上午忒修斯·斯卡曼德在哪里，”他自言自语似的把话说完。“他只是一个善心的过路人，但这件事同样永远地改变了他的生活。我把马车上那具尸体搬下车，藏进草丛里，他经过那儿，看到了路易斯，他在安慰她以后离开，告诉她他会找来帮手。像一个正直的男人一样，他上报了这件事——我们彼此都为对方制造了完美的契机。他需要一个借口在他弟弟离开前的这一两天让自己循规蹈矩，有什么比与自己的父母住在同一个房子里更能做到这件事？我则需要有人看见，路易斯确实是单独一人在马车上，而我是后来才赶到的，我不过是一个与她偶遇的牧师。忒修斯·斯卡曼德不知是谁写了那封匿名信，他是为了别的原因，邀请他的父母到这里来的，但他并没有想到，这亲手签署了他的死亡证明。我想他到现在还没有明白过来，为什么他的父母没有出现在布里斯特？在没有意料到的情况下，我们成了彼此的见证人，虽然他是一个巫师，我只是一个牧师，现在连真正的牧师都算不上。我必须见他一面，不是因为我想让他皈依上帝诸如此类的原因，而是因为他见过那一天的路易斯——在谋杀暗淡她所有的光彩以前，在她意识到我们将一起坠入万劫不复的深渊以前——这只是我个人的推测，没有丝毫证据，但我必须见他一面。而我，见过那天早上的阿特弥斯——在那些谣言传扬开来以前，在他被卷入一桩丑事以前——我见过他。把尸体拽进草丛里时，我看到对岸那个少年徘徊在河边。”

“那么，你告诉他了？”理查逊问道。“你在某种情况下意外地见证了他的爱情？”

“是的，我说了。”牧师悄声说。“我把其余的一切都去掉，只留下那一幕——我告诉他那个年轻人当时手里拿着一朵柠檬花，在逗弄一只细长的魔法生物。那是护树罗锅，他说，然后他微笑了。‘那确实是纽特没错。’我很想问他路易斯看上去是否也是这样的，就像一朵盛开的柠檬花，但我始终没有问。有的事情也许最好留在记忆里，否则会被毁掉。我宁可认为路易斯就是那个样子的，而不是像我最后的印象那样染上了鲜血。你的真名是史丹利·克莱伦斯，你是一个巫师的儿子，现在你可以审判我了。”

“我赦免你的罪。”上尉声音粗哑地说，举起一杯酒并且把它递过来。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

在那句话说出去之后，纽特·斯卡曼德从容地，带着一丝痛苦聆听着它在房间里留下的回音。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，似乎那句“总算……！”不是出自他的口，而是这个目前他所身处的地方替他说出来的，似乎他毫不怀疑，在谈话双方交换位置的情况下，忒修斯也会说出同样的话。忒修斯坐在宽大的书桌旁，等待着，等待那个简短的句子的最后一丝余音在这个房间里消失，而他的谈话对象和盘问者抬起头来。在长久的沉默过后，纽特·斯卡曼德用一种自责的，几近于懊悔的语调说：“……你不想问我是怎么发现的吗？关于坐在我面前的人是你？”

忒修斯用一种傲慢的缄默回答了他，纽特因此露出了微笑。“对不起，我不知道自己为什么要问出这个问题：要你承认你输了实在是太强人所难了，不是吗？不过等你听完全部事实之后，也许你就不会再那么确定你输了——我说这些，并不是想让你感到好过一些。我也不确定这会让你感到好过一些，我只不过从头开始说起罢了。自打莉塔逝世以后已经过了八年，在这八年里，大部分人都认为，我从来没有主动拜访过你……这不是真的。有一回，我确实到过你住的地方，那是四月份，父亲去世了，你给他办了一个盛大的葬礼，屋子里到处都是人。尽管父亲未必会喜欢这样，但你就是控制不了把他的葬礼仪式变成你的部门聚会的愿望。我收到信的时间有点晚，我当时人在非洲东部的一个蛮荒部落里，距离伦敦十万八千里，但我还是赶回来了，带着一身鸵鸟的臭味和龙胎膜上的粘液。我从花园的后门偷偷进来，除了你的管家以外没人注意到我。她一下便认出我来，差点喊出我的名字。在她引起所有人注意以前，我赶紧把她拽到一边，小声问她，有没有一个地方能让我安静地待着——不需要点心也不需要酒水，只要能让我一个人待着就行。她误会了我的意思，以为我是太伤心了，实际情况是，我只是不想让你手下那帮傲罗看见我而已。你记性很好，应该还记得我那时是魔法部的重点怀疑对象。我好不容易才用结结巴巴的法语外加一半英语才让她听懂了我的话，但她显然只听懂了一半。她把我带到一间偏僻的房间外，开门让我进去。这个房间靠近花园，窗外就是温室。父亲还活着的时候，这里一直是储存狩猎装备的地方，我一心以为推开门会闻到一股松脂和火药的味道——人的记忆总是顽固地停留在过去，是不是这样？我从未想过现在这个房间现在拿来干什么用了，直到你那巴黎女管家掸掉两侧窗帘上的灰尘，将它们缓缓拉开。自然光让房间亮了起来，我才看清楚这是个什么地方。一旦看清了以后，我站在那里一动不动，连管家问我什么话都不知道了。她看见我站在那里说不出话来的样子，以为我很满意，把我一个人留下走了。我听到房门在我身后砰一声关上，整个人才醒了过来。你能想象得出来我看到了什么吗？”

“我不记得了……”忒修斯斩钉截铁地回答。“父亲死后，我就再也没有回到那里住过。”

“我想你也会这么说的，”纽特·斯卡曼德一点也不以为奇怪。“不过，这件事情和你究竟住在哪里并没有什么关系。我当时在想我多么傻！你从战场上回来以后，我告诉自己，他忘了……或者，仇恨和反感已经让一切变得平淡了。你知道，打那以后，我们之间的矛盾和争执也从来没有少过，我一向以为，不管是当时还是过去，我是很清楚你这个人对我的看法的。但你知道是什么让我改变了主意吗？那是一个不大的房间……它是一间卧室，一栋房子把卧室设在一楼一点也不奇怪，或者说，很有可能这个房间只是给偶尔过夜的客人住的。它被打扫得很干净，一点也没有松脂或者是弹药残余的气味。从窗户和床单的情况来看，可以判断出最近有人在这里住过。这些，都不是惊讶的理由。即使是在现在，回顾这件事的时候，我依然能够感觉到当时那种震惊，我全身的皮肤都变得滚烫，血液在顷刻之间全都涌上了我的脑袋。导致我的这种反应的，究竟是什么？那个房间……和布里斯特庄园里的你的房间一模一样，和我那天晚上敲门进去的那个房间就像是同一个模子刻出来的。每一件摆设，床的朝向，镜子的位置，灯的式样，全都来自于那个房间。就连床头柜上面的那只烟灰缸的样子都一模一样，哪怕是这个世界上最精巧的恶作剧也无法做到。我站在那里猛然感觉到晕眩，不得不用力闭上眼睛再把它睁开，因为在那一刻我以为自己回到了布里斯特庄园，你相信吗？”

他所质问的男人虚弱地，像是在抵抗一种酷刑一样闭上了眼睛。“我无法说服自己向前走一步，就像这个房间被人下了咒，倘若我向前走，就会打破这种魔法。我自然明白这种想法是非常荒谬的。我的第二个念头则是这是有人对我施行的恶作剧，否则怎么能够解释这种巧合？这就是布里斯特，有人像是对着一张照片那样复制出了这个房间，但这个人不可能清楚我记忆里的那些细小的刻纹……我记得那天晚上我推门进去的时候，这个房间看起来像是另一个世界。夏天的酒水已经备好了，杜松子酒加奎宁。一股浓郁的酒精气息混杂着辛辣的雪茄，来自于远道而来预备对你作出审判的人。我记得自己当时想，成年……一个多么遥远的词。那个傲罗在楼下的房间里叼着根烟练习单人舞步，他选中的曲子在唱片机上转动……一切都显得廉价，庸俗，稍纵即逝。倘若成功就意味着这些，那么我宁可自己永远也不要获得成功。我可以像观摩一幅画作那样描绘出那个房间的景象，因为我时常在梦里再次见到它：在忒修斯的床边那盏台灯的光晕下，一只忘了撤走的盘子里摆放着三只杯子，其中一只本来是给莉塔准备的，在她没有回来的情况下被我拿来给自己壮胆了；它带着一种怯懦的样子，里面只装了小半杯酒，其中一些由于我的慌乱，在往杯子里倒酒的时候挂在了杯沿上，还有一些洒在了盘子里，在灯光下凝聚成金黄色的细流。另外一只则是为陌生的客人预备的，那个把所有人都看作是仆人的傲罗忘了把它带走：它放肆大胆地空着，好像还在要求更多。第三只杯子是你自己的，但由于你那天晚上满腹心事，它几乎没有被怎么碰过，你只喝了两口便把它放下了。这三只被不同程度斟满的杯子，被新鲜摘下来的，端上来给客人享用的水果围绕着，俨然一幅关于堕落的静物画。我不想过于细致地观察，但我带着一种不安发现，三只被不同程度斟满的杯子，连同那只盘子上的花纹都被照搬到了我面前这个房间里。如同有人举起一面镜子，把它们倒映在我面前。你现在应该想到了，这个房间是被封存在了一种由魔法保留下来的状态里，故此，所有的细节才能栩栩如生，并且经久地保持不变。有人对这个房间施过魔法，让它日复一日地保持着原样。看到这一幕以后，我已经无法待在这里了，我必须找到转身离开这里的勇气，但我不由得注意到了一件事——在洁白的床单上，摆放着两只新鲜摘下的柠檬，在柔和的自然光线下，鲜艳的明黄看起来透着一点绿。它们在一整片的白色上面投下了深灰色的阴影。我马上拔腿就走，一刻都不迟疑，我劈手关上门，好像有魔鬼要出来追赶我似的。我跑过走廊，撞上了女管家。‘您等一等，’我惊慌的样子感染了她，她不知所措地拦住了我。‘我这就去叫斯卡曼德先生——’我强自镇定了一下自己。‘不，不必惊动他。他发现我没有经他的同意闯进他的房间，会对你生气的，没必要告诉他，’然后我努力叫自己理智一点，趁还没有人注意到我们俩的时候，我有一个问题要问她。‘瓦莱卡，听我说：这个房间变成这样有多久了？’她不解地望着我，我再说了一遍，她才明白我要表达的意思。‘我不知道，”她说，然后她又用法语说：‘你的哥哥。’后来，加上一些手势和杂乱的英语，我总算明白了她的意思。除了忒修斯自己以外，谁也不被允许进入这个房间。我还需要更多的证明吗？我不需要更多的证明了。”

忒修斯颤动着睫毛，缓慢地睁开了眼。“在那一刻，我知道，一切并没有过去，一切也并没有变得平淡。虽然已经过了这么些年，但我在看到那个房间的时候，才了解布里斯特发生的一切对你和我来说意味着什么。现在你既然来了，你能回答我一个问题吗，关于那个晚上在那个房间里发生的一切，你并没有忘掉，对吗？”

忒修斯再次开口时，他用的是一种隐忍的，似乎已经麻木了的声音：“是的。”

“在你的……”纽特颤栗着问道。“……现在所住的地方——这只是我的猜测，如果我错了的话，你可以尽情地鄙视我——是否也存在着这样一个房间？”

忒修斯嘲弄自己似的笑笑，但在他的目光里闪烁着泪水。“……没错。”

纽特颓然长舒了一口气，问出那个问题耗费了他所有的精力。在茫然间，他望着对面的那张脸。“我离开了父亲的房子，没有让瓦莱卡惊动你。时至今日，你仍然不知道这件事。我一离开你的房子，马上着手开始行动。我很清楚你在什么情况下才愿意冰释前嫌，我也了解，是什么让你止步不前。于是我开始寻找当年那桩公案里还活着的人都在哪，在蒂娜热心的帮助下，我联系上了克里斯托弗·道森——请不要那么看着我，忒修斯，我会说不下去的——追捕格林德沃导致克里斯托弗受了很重的伤，我找到他的时候，对死亡的恐惧已经完全改变了他的性格。他是否真的对往日的所作所为感到后悔？也许，可惜对于他来说已经太晚了。我和他长谈了一次，用他的口吻给你寄了封信，后面的事你都知道了。”

忒修斯仿若没有听见。“提示我一下。”他无情地要求道。

“非要我说出来，是吗？这很像你……我伪造了母亲给你的信，确切地来说，是给我们的信。以你的性格，只有她的话能够把你带到我的门前。一旦寄出了那封信，你来拜访我只是时间的问题了。你一定会来的，我很肯定你会来。我花了这么长时间，一直留在伦敦，没有变换我的住址，就是为了等待眼下的这一幕。我唯一拿不准的是，当你知道这件事以后，你会用什么样的眼光看待我这个人。”

“你的意思是，你利用了一个人的死讯，模仿了一个与你最亲近的人的笔迹，甚至从某种程度上来说舍弃了你的自尊，只是为了让我来到这里？”忒修斯轻蔑地说完了这个句子。“你想过吗，仅仅为了捏造母亲的信这件事，我有可能再也不会和你说话？你认为这么做，我就能真真正正地原谅自己，你就是这样看我的吗？”

“不，”纽特失落地笑了笑，“当然不了。”恍惚了一阵，他用一种耳语似的声音补充说：“如果你想要离开，从此以后再也不见到我，那也是很自然的。请吧。”

“还有一件事情你忘了告诉我。”

“我知道的，我都已经告诉你了。”

忒修斯·斯卡曼德突然伸手去拿他的魔杖。纽特僵住了，是忒修斯即将发现的事情让他变得无法动弹，只能用颤抖的嘴唇低声说出什么话……忒修斯将魔杖的一头低下去，在他们两人的空气之间画了一个完整的圆。一句默念出来的咒语，一次空气中的抖颤，他们再一次置身于布里斯特的那个半明半暗的房间里，这比任何形式的自白都要致命。

镜子的深处仿佛在下雪，但那其实只是落在康诺特的雨。紫色葡萄那丰硕的果实，在角落里被人遗忘了。一把拆信刀搁在被忒修斯保留下来的那叠信件上，上面凝结着黑色的血珠。忒修斯留在烟灰缸旁边的那根烟已经停止了燃烧，而杯子里的冰块从未融化过。一切都被封存在了静止的那一刻，就像一枚琥珀。忒修斯无法把手从魔杖上移开，他也无法挪动自己的手。纽特梦呓般地说道：“……那么，你现在明白为什么了吗？那个你专程来到这里，向我提出的问题，你是否找到了答案？为什么我要在看到那个房间以后匆忙离开，连停下来对客人们致意都顾不上？你现在了解，我出于什么原因要以母亲的口吻给你写信了吗？”

忒修斯控诉似的笑起来，以至于整个肩膀都随之抖动。他迟迟没有做出回答，只是神经质一般哑下喉咙笑着。另一个人站起来，把手伸给他。他被带到了一个地方。

在衣橱和墙壁之间的夹缝里，有一个光线不能照亮的角落，刚好被窗帘的一角所遮住。忒修斯将手伸进那个角落里，摸到了一个用小刀刻下来的单词，它的每一个字母都因为拿刀之人的慌乱而显得笨拙，留下的印记与其说是美，不如说是嶙峋不平。他的手并没有因为触摸到它就将它从这个世界上抹去，也许在他死后它还会永久地留存下来，这一点，当他终于将视线从那个黑暗的角落里挪开的时候，他在纽特的脸上看到了。他的手指在最后一个字母上滑开去，再也找不回力气。

那是一个稚嫩的单词，是用一只歪歪扭扭的，颤抖不定的手刻下的，那是他自己的名字。“即将跨越那道界限的人，无法忍受下去的人，并不止我一个，对吗？”

“是的。”纽特回答，用一种放弃了一切的声音，一种告悔似的声音。

他的手指描摹着它的轮廓，和纽特的手指相遇了，这是他们之间的第一个吻。

 

FIN.


End file.
